The Return to Hogwarts
by Elena George
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Snape join forces to defeat the Dark Lord. SSHG in the end. Plenty of action, too. HBP spoilers, presumes you have knowledge of the other books as well.
1. What Happened Here?

Disclaimer: Just for your amusement. The characters are JKR's.

The Return to Hogwarts

Minerva McGonagall had officially been named Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the summer after the cataclysm. Cataclysm was how most of the Wizarding world referred to the death of Albus Dumbledore and the frighteningly real return of Lord Voldemort. Most of the faculty had returned, as had the staff. However two posts remained vacant: Potions since Professor Slughorn vanished without a trace and Defense Against the Dark Arts since Professor Snape also had vanished. Hagrid rebuilt his cabin, weeping for his beloved Headmaster and shaking his head at the mere thought of what Severus Snape had done. Hagrid's conversation went back and forth from not believing what Harry had reported because Dumbledore had trusted Snape to feeling deep desire for revenge against Snape should he ever been seen again. In the end all Hagrid wanted to do was to tear Snape limb from limb, sticking whatever happened to be left of the Professor's wand where…well, he grumbled to himself.

For her part, the new Headmistress went about trying to renew confidence in the school as a safe place to train the next generation of wizards and witches. Many families simply refused to let their children out of their sight, not even for the briefest of instances. Fear pervaded the whole of the community. Even the continental schools were feeling the fear. Darmstrang's and Beaux Batons' enrollments were down by 25 percent. McGonagall was certain that this was what Voldemort had wanted all along – sow fear and discord among the magical world. He was succeeding brilliantly. Hogwarts had only 25 percent of its students willing to return. Most of the Gryffindors, except most notably Harry Potter, returned. Few Slytherins bothered to meet the Hogwarts Express on Platform 9 ¾ on the First of September. For the sake of keeping an eye on the children, Slytherins were moved from the dungeons to Gryffindor Tower. The dungeons were simply closed to the students. In doing so, McGonagall hoped to accomplish two important things with one major move. She wanted to keep the children safe, and equally important, ensure that no more Slytherins defected to the Dark Side. She hoped that some form of camaraderie and friendships might develop between the two most contentious houses. She had also housed the Hufflepuffs in with the Ravenclaws in hopes of making nightly patrols easier for the staff and faculty. She did miss the effect Snape's evening patrols through the castle had on the more wayward children, especially the Slytherin sixth and seventh years. She sighed.

Looking up at the slumbering Dumbledore, "Ach, Albus. How could you have been so wrong about Severus? I just don't understand. You loved him like a son, and I could have sworn that he returned the filial affection in his own tense way."

She looked at the portrait with longing in her eyes, "Albus, when will you awaken and give me some guidance?"

She then did what had become commonplace in her late afternoons; she buried her face in her hands and wept miserably.

Phineas Nigellus Black ruffled his throat, "Minerva, crying isn't going to make it go away or get any better. Stop your blubbering woman!"

She looked up at the portrait, "Just about what I'd expect a Slytherin to say," she spat back smoothing her hair into place.

"So tell me, Phineas, why won't Albus awaken?" she queried the former Headmaster.

"I can't tell you," he rejoined.

"Well, you're certainly not much help, are you?" she was defiant. "I'm presiding over the death of our school. One thousand years – gone in a night! And it was two of your house that did it. Severus Snape and Tom Riddle have put an end to the traditions and hope of wizards in Britain."

"I do believe you are being a bit too hasty, Headmistress," he smiled softly. "I was out patrolling the hall portraits a bit ago and have yet to hear the Fat Lady singing."

All Minerva could do was muster a glare and return to the paperwork littering the desk.

Within a few hours, she had ploughed through the majority of the Ministry and school papers. She leaned back in the chair and heaved yet another sigh. There was a gentle rapping at the window. She opened the window and let in Fawkes.

"Fawkes, I never thought to see you again!" she exclaimed with joy. "Come in, come in."

He flew to his perch, vocalized a trill, and held out his leg. A small vial was neatly attached to it. Minerva carefully removed it and rolled it in her fingers. She turned to the still slumbering portrait of her mentor and friend.

"Thank you, Albus!" she said respectfully.

She held it reverently before opening the cupboard door behind which stood a stone pensieve. Gently she poured the memory into the basin. She paused a moment to collect herself then dipped her head into the swirling silver mist.

Instantly she was transported to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. She was witnessing Albus and Severus in a heated exchange. Suddenly Severus' attention was diverted to a crack of a branch nearby. In one swift smooth movement, Severus had his wand drawn as Albus merely watched in a detached sort of way. Albus then called his attention back to the matter at hand.

"Headmaster, what you are asking me to do is, well, impossible. Your hand may make it improbable that you can survive the Draught of the Living Death and to be restored later," Severus complained.

"Severus, I am not asking you, I am telling you," Albus spoke with authority. "I also expect you to uncover which of your house are moving toward Voldemort. We know that Draco is in over his head. Has he told you anything, anything at all about what his task is yet?"

"I do not want to see you dead," Severus replied, "And I especially don't want to see it happen at my hand. You have been a good father to me all these years. I can't see how your death will accomplish anything anyhow? And, no, Draco is keeping his task tight against himself. I was somewhat surprised that he would not confide in me, especially after I told him of the Unbreakable Vow."

"Severus, this is not about me. It's not even about Draco. This is about you and about Harry," Albus began.

"Potter," Snape spat. "Why is it always about the arrogant brat?"

Dumbledore let out an exasperated breath, "Will you stop confusing Harry with his father. It will be your undoing and the undoing of all that we have worked toward in defeating Voldemort."

Snape cringed at the mention of the name.

"Severus, you need not shrink back any longer. Voldemort's reign of terror will soon be completely over. You have to trust in the prophecy and your own abilities," Albus encouraged him.

Snape shook his head, "I can't do it. I won't do it."

"Yes, you will," Dumbledore's eyes flashed with anger. "You are the only one who can. And you will do it."

"But Headmaster, I'm tired of this. I'm tired of being caught in the middle of it all. I'm tired of being a pawn," Snape mumbled. "I do not want to do this any more!"

"Need I remind you of your oath, Severus?" Dumbledore spoke in measured tones. "You will protect Draco if I am unable to persuade him otherwise. If that means that you must strike me, you will do so. You have a wizard's debt to pay. I mean to hold you to account. Do I make myself clear?"

Severus bowed his head and the image faded.

Minerva's head swooned with what she had witnessed. It was some time later when Hermione Granger knocked on the door. When she had no answer, she entered, wand drawn just in case, anyway fearing that perhaps something had happened to Professor McGonagall, too. Fawkes was perched on his stand and acknowledged Hermione's presence with a few notes. Hermione ignored the phoenix when she saw McGonagall lying in a crumpled heap of green tartan.

"Oh, Professor!" she shrieked moving to the body on the floor.

Minerva slowly came back to reality, "Child? What am I doing on the floor?"

Hermione noticed the pensieve, "Was that a memory from Professor Dumbledore?"

McGonagall shook herself and picked herself up, straightening robes as she went.

"Fawkes brought it," she began. "Albus wanted to let us know that he pressed Professor Snape into the encounter on the Astronomy Tower. Severus had no choice in the matter."

Hermione mulled it over for a moment or two. She pursed her lips before speaking. She noticed that Fawkes was suddenly gone from his perch.

"That would explain why Professor Snape did not kill Professor Flitwick or even Luna and me that night," she posited. "He intentionally got us out of the way before the Death Eaters began to scour the castle. He protected us again."

"And it would explain why he did not harm Harry or even carry him off to You-Know-Who that night as well," Minerva added. "Lord knows Harry baited him strongly enough, that had Severus been working for the other side, he would have lashed out. I can only imagine how hard it was for Severus to control his temper after Harry called him a coward several times over."

Hermione nodded, "Why is it that Professor Snape is so sensitive about that one word – coward – anyhow?

McGonagall smiled as she considered the question, "It has to do with Severus' own past. Harry's father and his friends never let Severus be Severus. Before Hogwarts, his own father had abused him terribly, as I understand it. Mind you, Severus would never disclose anything about his past to me or to anyone other than Albus. Well, Sirius and James took an instant disliking to Severus when they first met. Peter and Remus just let things unfold as their friends bullied Severus on a regular basis. When caught, detentions and such were meted out, but often as not, they managed to keep the bad behavior unseen by faculty members. How Severus was treated here is a matter of common knowledge of the faculty of my generation."

"So you're saying that Professor Snape was brutalized by the Marauders?" Hermione asked.

McGonagall nodded, "It was only after graduation that some of us found out what had been happening behind our backs. Children can be quite cruel…"

"Yes, I know," began Hermione wistfully. "Nobody much liked me either."

McGonagall raised her eyebrow, "Really? I thought you and Harry and Ronald were the best of friends."

Hermione smiled and ducked her head, "It wasn't always so. They positively hated me first year. It wasn't until the incident with Professor Quirrell's troll that they decided that I was okay."

McGonagall cocked her head, "Do tell, dear. Go on."

Hermione was in for a little, may as well go all the way; "I was in the girl's bathroom when the school was being herded to the dormitories on account of a loose troll. Ron and Harry remembered I was in there crying and why. We won't go into that now, but they came to warn me. It was too late as the troll was already crashing around in the bathroom. Harry and Ron knocked it out and I lied to you all and Professor Dumbledore as to why I was in there in the first place," she paused a moment then addressed the portrait, "I'm sorry Professor. I truly am. I never should have lied, but I just really needed friends at that moment. I was so scared."

McGonagall smoothed Hermione's tears away, "Not to worry child. Not to worry. It's done and you have learned."

"I'm not proud of myself, Headmistress," Hermione looked earnestly into McGonagall's face.

McGonagall nodded, "What was it that you came to see me about and found me on the floor just now?"

Hermione shook her head, "Oh yes, I can't find Crookshanks anywhere. I've searched the castle from the kitchens to the dungeons to the towers. He's nowhere. It will be dusk in an hour or so, and I'm worried about him."

"Perhaps he's out on the grounds hunting, "McGonagall mentioned. "Have you spoken to Hagrid about him?"

"No, ma'am," Hermione began, "I wanted your permission to go down to Hagrid's."

"You have it," McGonagall replied. "Just be back in the castle before it gets dark."

Hermione nodded and departed.

Before she got halfway to Hagrid's cottage, she spied Crookshanks and called out to him. He ran partway toward her, cried, then ran back toward the Forbidden Forest. He repeated this action five times before Hermione quit yelling at him to stop it.

Hagrid had been listening and watching and came out to accompany her.

"Hermione, wait up," the half giant called out.

Hermione waved and headed toward Hagrid.

"It's Crookshanks! He wants me to see what he's found. Will you go with me, Hagrid?"

"Of course," Hagrid hefted his crossbow to his shoulder.

Crookshanks stood at the edge of the forest waiting impatiently for Hermione and Hagrid to get to where he was. Once they were closer, he edged further into the forest. Stealthily he led them in half a kilometer. In the dying shadows, dappled by leaves above, lay a wadded up lump of black robes. Crookshanks stood vigil over the body. Fawkes perched himself in a tree nearby, carefully observing the goings on.


	2. Azkaban? or Hogwarts?

Chapter 2: "Azkaban? Or Hogwarts?"

Hagrid was the first to recognize what it was, or rather, who it was. He drew his aim on the mass of robes, but Crookshanks moved to get in the way.

"Out of the way; out of the way now!" he bellowed.

Hermione then connected the pieces, and she interposed her body, too.

"No Hagrid, he had no choice!" she screamed.

"What are you talkin' about Hermione?" Hagrid demanded. "Get out of the way, and I'll put an end to this traitor."

"He's not a traitor," she wailed. She bent down to move the body, "He's hurt. Hagrid help me get him back to the castle."

"I'll do no such thing!" continued Hagrid. "He killed the Headmaster. He's going to pay for that. I'll tear off his arms then his legs, then…"

The robes moaned as Hermione rolled him out of the ball, "Let me see where you're hurt, sir."

Hagrid kept moving to get a shot off when Hermione stood to face him, "Hagrid! Hagrid!" she screamed. "Professor McGonagall just witnessed what they, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape, were doing in the Forest." She shook him, "You remember what you thought you heard them arguing about?"

He continued to angle a shot.

"Fine, don't believe me, don't believe Professor McGonagall, believe Crookshanks, then! He's done nothing but rub and purr over the Professor," she hotly reminded Hagrid. "And look, it's Fawkes! He would never have anything to do with anybody or anything that was not 100 percent loyal to Professor Dumbledore."

Fawkes let out a few notes and fluttered to perch on Snape's boot. Hagrid lowered his crossbow and nodded. His jaw was thrust out in defiance.

"Professor Dumbledore apparently asked Professor Snape to strike him down, if it came to that," Hermione began. "He's innocent of Professor Dumbledore's death."

"But Harry saw…" Hagrid began, raising his crossbow.

"I know what Harry saw, but it does not matter. He saw what he was supposed to see," Hermione's mind was racing.

She began to run her hands gently over Snape's broken form. She could feel broken bones and lumps nearly everywhere. He was coated in blood from his head to his knees. Some of it was dried and the rest painfully fresh and wet. Hermione conjured a stretcher just as Snape had done for her years ago. Hagrid dutifully placed the broken body on it, and together they carried him back to the castle. Fawkes flew on ahead of them. Hermione was terrified by the ragged gurgles that Snape was breathing. Hermione Granger – patron saint of lost causes and lost souls!

Ron saw them coming across the grounds as twilight meandered across the lawns. He raced down, pulling up short when, at last, he recognized who was on the stretcher. Ron's wand flew up and pointed at Snape's throat.

"Put it away," both Hermione and Hagrid said simultaneously.

"I will not!" exclaimed Ron hotly.

"Yes, you will," McGonagall spoke softly from behind him; Fawkes perched on her shoulder.

Without pausing, Hagrid and Hermione rushed toward the hospital wing with McGonagall and Ron in tow.

"Mr. Weasley," began McGonagall, "run ahead and tell Madam Pomfrey to prepare for Professor Snape's dire condition.

Unhappily, Ron complied so that by the time the stretcher was there, the mediwitch was ready to direct them to an examination area. She gingerly removed Snape's outer garments and laid open the inner ones so she could begin to see the extent of his injuries. The shirt tore at his skin since the dried blood was like glue. He groaned in pain at this process. She moved her wand over his shattered body in intricate diagnostic patterns. Madam Pomfrey directed all but Hermione and McGonagall to leave instantly. Ron raced off to the owlry to tell Harry all about Snape's surprise return.

With a gasp, Snape's eyes flew open. He steeled himself for action, drawing in as deep a breath as his current condition would allow.

"Minerva," he gasped. "Dark Lord…attack…Muggle Parliament…13th…save them…I failed…" was all he could manage as coughing overcame what little strength he had remaining. With that his head rolled to one side, and he collapsed into unconsciousness.

Madam Pomfrey mended broken ribs and nose allowing him to breathe somewhat less painfully. The gurgling noises, at last, subsided a bit. Nonetheless, his breathing remained strained.

"Hermione," the mediwitch began, "You once said you wanted to become healer some day. Well, here is your chance, dear. Gently, clean him up as I work on the other broken parts."

Hermione gritted her teeth and began to cleanse the wounds over his chest and arms. As she moved her wand over his left arm, she came to the Dark Mark. Running the length of it was a deep gash. It appeared to her that somebody had wanted to eradicate it from his person. As she cleaned, she worked to slow the blood flow from the deeper wounds, leaving the shallower ones for later. McGonagall noted that Hermione was a natural.

Madam Pomfrey directed Hermione in selecting potions to begin to counteract the abuse that Snape had recently suffered.

"I've seen him back after those Dark Revels," she began. "But I have never seen him this badly injured. I remember once, a Muggle shot him in the struggle between the Muggle and three Death Easters. Severus was in the way. It tore a chunk out of his right thigh. Oh, how he hated limping," she muttered as she worked to repair the deeper damage.

"Hermione, dear," the mediwitch directed, "come closer and observe how I'm going to treat some of these internal injuries. These are much more serious than the broken bones. Although, I think some were caused by the ribs poking through what was never intended to be poked at all!"

Madam Pomfrey's wand swept back and forth across his torso in rhythmic passes. She murmured charms for healing as she went. Occasionally, she would direct Hermione to apply a deep penetrating ointment to a spot here and a spot there. At last, after three hours of working, Madam Pomfrey stood up straight.

"Now, it's up to his will to live and God on high," she said as she wiped her brow. "Now would someone care to tell me how all this happened, and why I just treated a murderer as if he were still one of us?" She glared at Minerva.

"Quite simply," Minerva began, "because he still is on our side. You heard the warning he just gave us about Muggles being attacked at their seat of government."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and looked for more with pursed lips.

"Hermione, I want you to keep an eye on him tonight," Madam Pomfrey decided against arguing. "He will surely run a fever after all he's been through. See if you can get some of this down him at two hour intervals," she passed Hermione a bottle of potion. "If that fails, wipe him down with cool water and get me."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey."

"There is nothing more I can do for him, Minerva. He's on his own now," the mediwitch sounded almost resigned to death's approach. "The rest of these injuries will simply take time to finish healing. We have set the healing process into motion, that's all. And it will take him more time to regain his strength after all his body has obviously been through recently."

Madam Pomfrey called to Hagrid to move the Professor to a bed on the ward where Hermione could keep a closer eye on him. Hagrid gently lifted Snape onto a stretcher, slid it over to a bed near the mediwitch's room, and slipped him onto that bed. Even as carefully as Hagrid moved, Snape still moaned and grunted in pain. With a wave of her wand, Madam Pomfrey dimmed the lights and sent all but Hermione out. She warded the door as extra protection for the night. She was more than a little concerned that whoever had beaten Snape so mercilessly would be back for anther round or to finish the job begun.

Crookshanks had sequestered himself under a cupboard while Snape was being worked on. Now, he reentered the room with a soft mew.

"Oh, so there you are," smiled Hermione. "Just look at your handiwork now, old boy."

Crookshanks leapt upon the bed and made his way to Snape's head. He butted the sleeping wizard in the face, and then administered "kitty kisses" by gently licking his temple a few times with the bare tip of his tongue. Finally, Crookshanks settled in next to Snape's left hand for a catnap. Hermione listened to him purr for five minutes before the great ginger cat fell into a light sleep. All this made Hermione terribly tired. Her eyelids refused to stay open for it was at least two in the morning. She had dutifully administered the fever reducing potion as Madam Pomfrey had directed, but she was simply too tired to stay focused. She tried pacing the floor. She tried doing Arithmancy in her mind. She tried brewing healing potions in her mind. She tried everything known to an eighteen year old to stay awake and pull an all-nighter. Finally, she succumbed to a light doze herself. After an hour's nap, she jerked awake as her head pivoted forward and her chin bounced off her chest.

She saw Snape's body writhing in the bed. He was grinding his teeth; she presumed he was in great pain. He was alternately shivering and sweating profusely. Her hand reached out to touch him. He was burning up with fever. Hermione took the potion indicated by Madam Pomfrey and sitting him up a bit, spooned some more into her former potions professor. She stroked his throat causing him to swallow. She took care not to choke him. Hermione removed the covers after she had drawn cool water, added a cooling charm to it, and she began to sponge him down. Madam Pomfrey had dressed him in what Muggles called boxers and a muscle shirt. It gave him sufficient covering to protect his own modesty should he rouse, but at the same time allowed his caregiver to apply what needed applying.

When the sponge touched his body, she felt him shudder and grunt. She thought that perhaps she got the water too cold, but then realized that she had to get his temperature down and down now before the fever ravaged his mind further. Hermione wrapped a cold compress across his forehead and kept renewing the cooling charm on it as she sponged the heat away from other parts of his body. By four in the morning, she thought she had finally turned the corner with her patient. It mattered little that the bedding was soaked. He was still feverish, but it was nothing like it had been. Madam Pomfrey checked on her patient's progress around five-thirty. She was pleased just to see that Snape had survived the night. Hermione apologized for having fallen asleep to begin with; sure that she had caused the spike in his fever due to her inattention. Madam Pomfrey told her otherwise. Then she did some diagnostic wand waving to see how healing was proceeding. She was even more satisfied with the results of her testing that he might just pull through after all.

Shortly after daybreak, the castle awakened fully for a Saturday of Quidditch and a Hogsmeade trip for those with permission. Madam Pomfrey sent Hermione off to get some much-needed sleep of her own. The mediwitch was very pleased with the overall performance of the younger witch and told her so.

Minerva came by to check on Severus before she went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Madam Pomfrey had placed a charm around Snape's bed to protect him from intruders and to let her know if his condition changed at all significantly.

"Poppy," asked McGonagall, "where is Miss Granger?"

"I sent her to bed after I had the house elves bring her a bite to eat," Poppy replied. "She did an excellent job tending Severus last night. She will make a fine healer one day. She has everything necessary!"

McGonagall breathed a sigh of relief. She looked down at her colleague and patted his arm gently. She reached out to brush away a few strands of hair as well.

"Poppy, you know that the Ministry will likely hear about him soon," she began. "What is your prognosis for his recovery?"

"He cannot be moved now or any time very soon. His condition is most unpredictable and unstable," she offered the Headmistress. "I would not even consider moving him to St. Mungo's, not the way he is at present."

McGonagall nodded her head, "I don't think they'll move him to St.Mungo's. It's more likely Azkaban," there was an ominous tone to her voice.

"Surely. Now would you care to explain to me why he should not be sent to Azkaban?" Poppy wanted to know.

"Yes, do explain that, Professor!" Harry Potter stood in the doorway, wand in hand but not extended.


	3. Beginning to Put It All Together

Chapter 3: Beginning to Put It All Together 

He strode to the bedside, "Why did you even bother…no, let me guess. No, let me just say that it will be a pleasure to pick him apart after whatever trial they may impose."

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall began, "How nice to see you again. What brings you back?"

"I swore to avenge Professor Dumbledore's murder, so that's why I'm here," Harry said hotly.

McGonagall looked at him over the tops of her glasses, "Then come with me, Harry. I have something to show you."

Harry looked at Snape's form in the bed and decided that it did not look as if Snape would be going anywhere any time soon. Crookshanks greeted Harry with a yawn. He then proceeded to mark Snape by rubbing his face and nose against exposed skin, and then he "kissed" Snape's temple as if to tell Harry to relax about Snape. Harry paid no attention. Instead, he followed the Headmistress to her office. After they arrived, McGonagall had the house elves bring up some tea and scones for a light breakfast for them. Dobby was especially pleased to see Mr. Harry Potter again!

"Come with me," McGonagall directed Harry to the pensieve. "Fawkes brought this to me yesterday afternoon late. You do trust Fawkes, do you not?"

"Good to see you, Fawkes," Harry smiled at the phoenix who had remained on his perch.

Harry thought for a moment then nodded that he did. Fawkes sang a song for him. It made Harry let go of the hatred for Snape for a few moments.

"Let us go then," McGonagall dipped her head back into the memory, and Harry fell through to the Forbidden Forest with her.

When they returned, tears had stained Harry's face.

"I know you want to hate Professor Snape," Minerva started gently. "However, I am hoping that you love the truth more than you have come to hate that man up in the hospital wing."

Harry did not know what to think. He was more confused than ever. So he just stared at his feet. Fawkes began to sing again.

"But he hates me!" Harry choked out as if that were enough to justify what he felt toward Severus Snape.

"No, child, he doesn't," McGonagall spoke so softly.

"Sure he does. He never liked me…never!" screamed Harry.

Minerva moved closer to Harry and touched his shoulder. She drew him closer. Harry melted into her embrace and wept. He heaved a couple of times and pulled back.

"My dear Harry," Minerva began gently, "You, in particular, have lost so much for one as young as you are. It would be easy to become bitter and mean."

Harry looked down at his shoes.

"Think about some of the adults around you. Severus, Remus, both had rough starts. Severus' father was cruel and Remus grew up without companions his own age. Both suffered losses in life at early ages, too. Granted neither lost both parents, but you need to know that Severus' father killed his mother, leaving him effectively as an orphan. Remus' father and mother lived under constant threat of death, even after Greyback attacked Remus. And that attack has left Remus poor for most of his life, as well as being an outcast. These men offer you two examples of how to cope with loss and deprivation."

Harry stopped looking at his shoes and pitched his eyes to look at his Head of House. He drew a deep breath.

"You have a choice, Harry. I know that the Headmaster would want you to choose wisely and choose in favor of love not hate. Hate makes Tom Riddle into a monster. Fear and anger drive potential friends away from Severus. Even other brilliant wizards and witches keep their distance for fear of his temper. Love, kindness, and forgiveness make Remus a much better role model for you," McGonagall concluded.

After some moments of complete silence, Harry offered in a whisper, "Professor Dumbledore told me that my ability to love is what made me different from Voldemort."

McGonagall smiled and stroked Harry's face, "Indeed, that is true."

"I have something I need to do, Professor," Harry added.

She nodded as he left. Fawkes sang again.

Harry meandered back to the Great Hall and greeted his friends at the Gryffindor table. He found Slytherins mixed in, too. Ron explained what McGonagall was trying to do. Swallowing his pride, he shook hands with the few Slytherins who elected to return to school.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry wondered.

"You know she made Head Girl, right, Mate?" Ron replied.

Harry nodded. They had kept in touch by owl. One or the other would send a letter at least once a week. Harry valued Hermione's friendship too much to let distance stand between them.

"Anyhow, she was up with 'him' most of last night," Ron went on. "She'll make a right good healer one day," he said with obvious pride.

"Why not say his name?"

"McGonagall's sworn us to secrecy. My owl to you was the last owl out last night before she closed the post," he told Harry.

Harry nodded understanding exactly why. He wandered out of the Great Hall and toward the Astronomy Tower. If he held a grudge toward Snape, he could only imagine how the Ministry would feel. But then the Ministry had never fully appreciated Albus Dumbledore anyway. Then, he began to reason that Voldemort would also be hunting Snape. Snape had no friends left in the whole world. It occurred to Harry, upon deeper reflection that Snape was about the loneliest person on the world, next to Voldemort. He began to mull over how Snape got into the situation he now found himself to be in. He reflected back on what he'd seen Snape endure at the hands of his own father and godfather. He remembered that Sirius had told him that his father had become more mature over time, but that did not make the terrible things and horrid names they called Snape go away. Nor did it take back Sirius' bouncing the unconscious Snape off the walls on their way back from the Shrieking Shack. Nothing would ever take back all the constant abuse Snape as a boy had suffered in relative silence. It was little wonder to Harry that Snape had the general disposition of a "junkyard dog." Harry began to feel miserable. He knew that he was now contributing to the ongoing mistakes made by all the players. He also knew he needed to do something about it – to make it right, if only he could.

Harry headed back to the hospital wing to see Snape. He hoped that the man was still alive, maybe even awake by this time. He found Hermione at his side, bathing him in cool water. Snape's fever was back with a vengeance. Hermione looked up, saw Harry, and covered Snape's body with her own.

"It's okay, Hermione," Harry started showing her his empty hands. "I'm not going to hurt him. I've actually come to make peace, if I can."

Hermione straightened back up, "Okay…"

Harry took anther sponge and began to wipe Snape down. He found the Dark Mark and silently noted the gash that crossed it. Crookshanks danced around the foot of the bed.

"So tell me what happened last night?" Harry asked. "And why is Crookshanks so happy?"

Hermione went through the events, explaining every last detail to him. She spent a good bit of time discussing Crookshanks' role in the whole affair.

"You need to get something to eat, real food. It's lunchtime. Why don't you go to the Great Hall, and I'll sit here with the Professor?" Harry offered.

After she left, Harry looked down at the still form of his former professor.

"You know, sir, I'm starting to think that I am as wrong about you as you are about me," he said softly. "I wish my dad had not been so cruel to you. I'd like to think that I've learned from my dad's mistakes. I wish you could see me for me and not see me for my dad. I'm not my dad."

He was quiet for a while.

"My dad had both parents. I had none. I had Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley for company. They treated me like I was a freak even before he found out I was a wizard. Uncle Vernon made me tell people I went to some special school for the criminally insane," he paused. "I'm telling you this because I want you to know that I'm not my dad. I want you to see me as Harry not James. I'm tired of living in his shadow. And I'm really sorry for what he and Sirius did to you when you were my age. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right. So there!"

More silence ensued. Harry could occasionally hear wheezing as Snape breathed.

"Can we start over, Professor? Please. I promise not to see you as that 'Greasy Git' or the 'Overgrown Bat of the Dungeons' as Professor Quirrell used to call you. In return, all I ask is that you not see my dad. If you have to see some dead person, see my mom; see Lily instead. But I'd really appreciate it if you could just see me for me. Can we just start over or at least call a truce? We are, after all, on the same side."

It was still quiet.

"Yes, I saw the pensieve that Professor Dumbledore left. Fawkes gave it to Professor McGonagall yesterday, just before Hermione and Hagrid found you in the Forest…" Harry stopped dead in his words. "Fawkes brought it to Professor McGonagall just before you were found…" He played the words over and over.

"Professor, I think I am beginning to understand just a little bit," Harry exclaimed.

Just then Hermione reentered the ward.

"Hermione," Harry said excitedly, "Did it ever occur to you that Fawkes delivered the memory from Professor Dumbledore just before you found him?" He pointed to Snape.

Hermione looked a trifle puzzled, "Not really, everything has been happening too fast to really stop and think about it. But, you know, Harry, you are right!"

"I'd better go tell Professor McGonagall about this," Harry hurried off as Crookshanks did another pirouette on Snape's lower extremities before nestling back down for a fresh catnap.

He caught up with Professor McGonagall outside her Transfiguration classroom.

Breathlessly, "Professor. I think I've figured out part of what is going on," Harry got out. "Have you got a minute, your office?"


	4. The Fugitive

Chapter 4: "The Fugitive"

McGonagall frowned, pursed her lips, and nodded.

Harry told her that he found it an odd coincidence that Fawkes showed up only moments before Snape did. He recounted for her in detail how Fawkes had saved his life in the Chamber of Secrets years ago. Fawkes' appearances were never coincidental.

McGonagall rested her chin on steepled fingers as Harry went through his fresh perspective on the recent matters. Now she had something to mull over. It was true; Fawkes and Dumbledore were tied together in some mystical way. And Fawkes seemed mighty interested in Snape's recovery, even though, he had yet to offer his own tears for healing. Perhaps there was more to this than could be seen at present.

The fireplace glowed green. The Minster's face appeared seconds later.

"Headmistress," he began.

"Minister," she returned.

"It has come to my attention that you are harboring a fugitive," he started.

"I'm no fugitive!" Harry began to distract the Minister. "I disenrolled myself now that I am of age. I turned seventeen over summer break."

Scrimgeour looked confused for a moment, "No, not you, Potter."

"By the way, sir," Harry interrupted again, much to McGonagall's amusement. "Have you let Stan Shunpike out of Azkaban yet?"

An exasperated look crossed the Minister's face, "We're not back to that again, are we, Potter?"

"It's not going away until he's released. You and I both know he is not a Death Eater nor in any way affiliated with the Dark Lord," continued Harry.

"Minerva," he looked annoyed, "Shut the boy up or send him out of the office!"

McGonagall gave Harry a diminutive hand gesture to back off a bit.

"So what can Hogwarts do for you today, Minister?" McGonagall continued.

"I want Severus Snape," he came right out with it.

"Whatever makes you think I have him here?" she swept her hand in the office. "You see anyone here but Harry and me?"

"You are just as helpful as Albus," he grumbled. "I can see that now! I'm on my way. Stand aside."

McGonagall motioned to Harry to leave quickly.

Harry scurried out. He immediately set out for the hospital wing and Hermione and Snape.

"Come on. The Ministry is steps behind me. I don't know how long McGonagall can hold them off," he panted.

Hermione looked up startled, "What's going on!"

"Later. Help me get him to the Room of Requirement. Now!" Harry rushed. "Dobby!"

A pop and Dobby appeared and began to fawn over Harry.

"Not now, Dobby. We've got to move the Professor before the Ministry can get to him," Harry yelled.

Hermione and Harry had loaded Snape onto a stretcher.

"Dobby, you and Peeves keep the Ministry aurors busy. Go!" Harry ordered.

"Anything for Mister Harry Potter!" Dobby jumped with glee.

Hermione and Harry swept through the back halls and secret passages with Snape on a stretcher. They could hear quite a commotion several corridors over. Peeves and the house elves were doing their best to cause as much mayhem and confusion as possible. Harry willed the room of Requirement to open.

Inside was a fully equipped hospital room and potions laboratory. He shoved Hermione inside with Snape's limp body.

"You stay there until I come and get you, okay?"

She nodded. Hermione was on her own with an unconscious patient who was well known for a volatile temper should he awaken. She was more than a little unnerved by the prospects of a hostile patient inside and hostile forces just the other side of the door.

Around three in the morning, Harry returned under his cloak of invisiblity. Snape was still alternating between raging fever and moderate fever and still quite unconscious much to Hermione's relief. Harry had brought both Dobby and Fawkes with him. Naturally, Crookshanks was still parked on Snape's bed. Hermione was not quite sure what to think of the growing menagerie. She did know she was relieved to see Harry.

"So is the coast clear?"

Harry shook his head, "Not at all. There are aurors crawling all over Hogwarts."

"Well, at least we'll be safe from You-Know-Who!" she exclaimed.

"Hermione, it's okay to say his name," Harry reminded her. "He may kill us, but he can never defeat us."

"Well said, Potter," chimed in a soft, silky voice.

Both Harry and Hermione jumped then looked to Snape.

"The Dark Lord is planning an attack against the Muggles. You must get me Professor McGonagall. I failed to head it off. And I managed to get myself caught in the process," Snape spoke urgently.

"We know," assured Hermione. "You got that much out when we brought you inside."

Snape eased back on his pillow, "Then let the Ministry have me. Azkaban is what I deserve and worse."

"Professor, we will do no such thing," Harry found himself saying.

"And why not, Potter?" Snape inquired.

"Because we know what happened," Hermione picked up the conversation. "Fawkes brought Professor McGonagall the memory. As soon as the Minister sees it, I'm sure he'll call off the hunt for you."

Snape snorted.

"I'm afraid he's right, Hermione," Harry added carefully. "The Minister only wants a trophy. He cares little for the truth or for anything resembling justice."

"How terribly astute you have become, Potter," Snape added.

"Professor, we may never like one another, but can we call a truce, sir?" Harry offered his hand.

Snape looked at it a moment then joined his hand to Harry's with a nod, "Truce. I'm too tired to fight any more. I have failed and would just as soon have the Ministry end my miserable existence."

"Here, here, now," Minerva stole into the room and into the conversation. "We'll have none of that Severus. These young people have been diligent in protecting you. We will not have their efforts be made in vain."

"Minerva," he looked at her pitifully, "I deserve to die. Let it end now," he struggled to get out of bed.

Minerva gently pushed him back, "You'll do no such thing. You are part of the Order and we take care of our own."

"That's right Professor," both Harry and Hermione offered in concert.

"You will lie still and get well. I've informed the Ministry of the planned attack, so your job is complete. The aurors will take it from here on. Now, Severus, you concentrate on getting yourself well. The Order has need of your skills…and I don't mean as a spy. Your spying days are done, understand. I'm leaving Hermione in charge of you," Minerva turned to leave then turned back, "You behave yourself Severus, or you will be dealing with me. For now, you are staying here. Come Harry."

With a swoosh, McGonagall presented the back of her robes to Hermione and Snape. Harry trailed out behind her. Snape lay back against the pillow and stared at the ceiling. His hand absentmindedly ruffled Crookshanks coat.

"You know he's not a cat," he finally spoke to Hermione.

"No?"

"No, he's part Kneazle," Snape went on. "He's a natural legilimens of the animal world. He tells me that he was the one who found me. He was on the Headmaster's orders to watch over me," he almost chuckled.

Snape rolled onto his side facing Crookshanks and Hermione, "I am no longer your professor, nor is it likely I ever shall be again. I think it's time for you to call me Severus, Hermione."

She smiled, "That may be harder to do than it is to offer."

He nodded, "Are we in the Room of Requirement?"

"We are. We had to leave the hospital wing when the Ministry arrived earlier tonight," she told him.

"How long have I been unconscious?" he wondered.

"It seems like only a few hours things have moved so quickly. But I guess it was about two days, or two nights ago, that we recovered you in the Forbidden Forest. We found you Friday afternoon and it's now very early Sunday. But I think you'd been there a while because you were damp from the dew," she replied. "How did you get back? And how did you get so beaten up?"

"I apparated back to the gates the night before you found me. Of course, the beatings were administered by other Death Eaters, on the Dark Lord's orders."

"I would have thought after you killed," she paused then continued, "the Headmaster that Voldemort would have held you in high esteem."

Snape looked at her cautiously, "How do I know I can trust you?"

"What an odd thing to say, Professor," she remarked. "We've tended your injuries, and yet you wonder if we are trustworthy?"

"No matter," he verbally brushed it aside, "it does not matter now. Let's just say the Dark Lord was none too happy with me when I failed to bring Potter along with Draco and myself. The other Death Eaters relayed how I did not kill any other than the Headmaster. When the Dark Lord discovered from Draco that I could have easily stunned Potter and dragged him along, I was 'disciplined.' It was during that time that I overheard the plan to attack the Muggles' government."

"And then you came home," Hermione added softly.

"And I somehow managed to escape and come home, yes," he concluded. "I can't remember how I escaped though. All I remember is getting to the gates of Hogwarts. I remember stumbling through the forest until I could no longer move. I do not remember you finding me."

"I know about the pensieve, but I still don't understand how you could do it," Hermione inquired.

Snape rolled over away from her and was quiet for a while.

"I was caught in the middle of several unbreakable vows and wizard debts. They were of my own doing, too. I was foolish as a young man. I betrayed Lily, not knowing it was she at the time when I told the Dark Lord about the prophecy. It was too late when I went to the Headmaster and confessed my, my…"

He lay still for a while longer. It was all that Hermione could do to keep still herself.

With a sigh, he continued, "I failed to uphold my life debt to James. I don't like to admit it, but he did save my life when Black sent me to my death at the hands of Lupin. Thus, I made an unbreakable vow to protect Harry. The Headmaster was the bonder. I was now in his debt, too. Had it not been for the Headmaster, I would have been in Azkaban for life for my deeds. The vow did not specify that I had to like the boy, only that I protect him with my life. As you can imagine, I could hardly tell that to the Dark Lord when he tortured me for not having brought Potter back."

More silence. Hermione nibbled her lower lip which quivered with a quiet sob for the man who lay before her.

"Before the term started, Narcissa made me take another unbreakable vow to protect her son Draco and carry out his mission should he be unable to do so. I could hardly turn her down as Draco is my godson and the Headmaster expected me to perform my duties as a spy. I had to find out what the Dark Lord was planning and hoped that this would be a way in. I could not get Narcissa to tell me. Nor could I get Draco to tell me what the plan was until it was nearly too late. I had no idea about how Draco planned to get the Death Eaters into the castle. I had warned the Headmaster about Draco's plan to kill him so that Lucius could be redeemed in the eyes of the Dark Lord. But he called upon the life debt I owed him instead of heeding my warning. I was caught between the vows and debts. He refused to let me pay with my own life. He said…" Snape broke off for a moment and composed himself before continuing, "That's why the Astronomy Tower happened. I have hated myself for what happened ever since. It was what I had feared most would transpire," Snape concluded. "So, they say confession is good for the soul. And now you know the full story, but I feel no better than before. I am still an utter failure."

He still faced away from Hermione, "I would greatly appreciate it if you said nothing of what you have heard tonight to another living soul."

She reached out and patted his shoulder and ran her hand gently up and down his arm, "Not to worry, Severus. You're safe here."

She felt his body shudder under her hand. He tucked his head in and balled himself up again. Crookshanks adjusted to the movement and settled into the crook of his long legs.

He nodded, "I'm tired. I'm going to try to sleep."

"Perhaps a sleeping potion, sir?"

"No, leave me with my own nightmares. They are a constant reminder of my ever-present failures. Thank you, no. Good night, Hermione."

"Good night, Severus," Hermione whispered as she made to lie down on a bed next to his.

Hermione lay down on the bed next to his and slept soundly for the first time since they'd found him in the Forbidden Forest.


	5. I Can Do This Myself!

Chapter 5: "I Can Do This Myself!"

Morning brought Dobby with breakfast for Hermione and Snape. Hermione got to indulge in bacon and other goodies while Snape was fed dry toast and weak ginger tea. Madam Pomfrey prescribed a very light meal lest her patient become sick to his stomach on top of all his other injuries. Besides Snape was not much of a breakfast eater to begin with. So he nibbled at the bland toast and sipped a spot of tea before curling back up to sleep some more. Hermione drafted a cryptic note for Madam Pomfrey on his condition and gave it to Dobby. His instructions were to be exceptionally careful when giving Madam Pomfrey the note – no one should be anywhere near.

"Would you like something to read, sir?" Hermione offered him a book when he awakened again midmorning. "Here, let me see if I can prop you up into a more comfortable position."

Snape was still quite weak and in pain, but a book was better than the alternative of listening to Hermione prattle on about something…anything. The young woman seemed determined to fill the air with sound. They could both read in relative quiet. He found his eyes grew heavy and he dozed off and on.

Dobby brought up lunch and a note from the mediwitch to get Snape on his feet. Hermione was to walk him about the room at least twice before dinner – protests or not. After a short nap following lunch, that was exactly what Hermione attempted to make happen.

"Professor…sorry, Severus," she started, "Madam Pomfrey wants you up a bit today. She wants you to regain your strength."

"Grumf," Snape grumbled with a sneer.

Hermione pulled back the covers.

"What do you think you are doing, Girl!" he protested loudly.

"I am a woman, thank you very much, **_old man_**," she shot back. "And I am doing what the mediwitch has ordered. And so are you."

He reached to retrieve the covers, "I'm cold."

"I don't care. You are getting up and getting up now," she demanded.

He stared at her incredulously. Nobody ever spoke to him that way. And yet, she just had.

Carefully, she lifted his legs over the edge as he gently swatted at her.

"I can do this myself," he groused.

His first attempt to stand proved ineffective. He tumbled back into the bed, striking his head on the nightstand next to it, "Yow!"

"Oh my! Professor, are you okay?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "No blood…" he said with a deep scowl.

"I'm so sorry, sir," Hermione continued. "Let me see."

She moved around behind him to look at the knot that was beginning to form where his scalp had made contact with the corner of the wood. She used her wand to take it back down. A soft cloth was chilled and placed over it soothing the spot. Snape draped his legs back over the side and held his head in his hands as Hermione kept the cold cloth on the fresh injury.

After a few moments, he declared, "All right, I think I'm ready to go for that walk you and Madam Pomfrey have proposed."

"Will you let me assist you this time?" Hermione insisted.

He nodded with a sneer, "If you like."

She tucked her shoulder under his and steadied him into an upright position. He wavered at first, not being able to find his balance very well at all.

"Easy, Severus," she held him in place. "Let's take this slow and easy."

He grunted his assent as his knees wobbled below him. It was like that first _cruciatas_ curse he'd experienced decades ago. This time, nobody was laughing at him. Hermione seemed genuinely helpful.

Carefully, he shuffled one foot forward as Hermione kept her arms wrapped around him for support. He made one lap around the room in twenty minutes. A nap followed. Around four in the afternoon, they made another lap around the room. Another nap followed. Hermione found herself getting used to his presence. He did not seem quite as snarky as usual, and she was sure that would not last forever. For his part, he was trying to be nice to her since his life did depend on her care at the moment. Mostly he was too exhausted to be combative. Fawkes stayed with them just in case his tears were needed. Every other day, McGonagall would visit late in the night to see how things were going. Mostly she did not want Severus taking out his frustrations on Hermione. She was nearly always surprised to find it was tranquil. Severus did seem to be minding his manners, per her orders.

"I am sorry for locking you up here, Severus," Minerva offered. "You do understand it is for your own protection."

"Of course, I do, Minerva," he replied quietly. "It's not as if I'm ready to go into a fight. I can barely circumnavigate this room. And that is only with Miss Granger's assistance."

"Have you given up those suicidal thoughts, then?" Minerva inquired.

Snape nodded, "Yes. I may not be pleased with my life, but I'm not going to take it or give it up so readily. You caught me at a bad moment. I was not myself," he said with half a smile.

"As soon as we can move you back to the infirmary, I will do so. The Ministry is still debating what to do with you. You-Know-Who is still out there as well," she told him.

"And you my dear," she addressed Hermione, "Are you keeping up with your studies?"

"I am doing my best," Hermione replied.

"Minerva! It's not as if she does not have a competent teacher right here," Snape mentioned, trying to sound off-hand about it all.

"Yes…well…" Minerva frowned. "A personal tutor does not take the place of interactions with fellow students and classroom experiences."

Snape raised his eyebrow, "Are you implying that I am less than…"

"Oh no, of course not, Severus," Minerva quickly responded. "Let's not get our knickers in a twist now. Your ego will survive… Well, if everything up here is fine, I'll be leaving for now. Send Dobby or Fawkes if you need anything the room cannot supply."

"Thank you Headmistress," Hermione pressed her hand in McGonagall's. "We're doing just fine. And I promise to keep up my studies."

McGonagall smiled at Hermione and glanced over at Snape who was trying to look as innocent as he possibly could. With one last look, McGonagall swept from the room.


	6. Legilimens

Chapter 6: "Legilimens"

The nightly routine began as Hermione did her best to get Snape comfortable in the bed before dimming the light and resting until morning.

Madam Pomfrey's note with the next breakfast was that Hermione was to give Snape a bath and use the potion in the included bottle in the bath water. The potion was designed to speed healing of his cuts and bruises. His back from neck to knees had been fairly well lacerated and the gashes were making his sleep less than optimally restful. The ointments were not getting the healing job done as Madam Pomfrey had hoped they would. Hermione had made mention of some thrashing about in his sleep trying to find a spot that did not hurt. His chest was equally abused by the torturers' design. If he balled himself up like Crookshanks, he could find a small amount of rest. However, this did nothing for his long legs, which would ultimately demand to be unfurled. Since he consistently refused sleeping potions, as well as most powerful pain potions, all that was left was the topical approach to healing. This was making the whole process longer and more uncomfortable for Snape.

As Snape worked his way through two pieces of buttered toast and weak Earl Grey tea this morning, Hermione willed a man-sized tub to appear. She was more than once happy that they were in the Room of Requirement that could see to most every need, or had so far. The bath water was slightly warmer than tepid but not steaming hot. She did not wish to burn his now sensitive skin. Next, she dumped in the potion, which quickly turned the water, an opaque white. Ingenious – it would help him heal and protect his privacy, too. Poppy Pomfrey thought of everything!

Dobby had kindly brought up fresh clothes and towels for them both. Hermione had designs of a nice hot bubble bath once Snape was tucked back in bed for a morning nap. Hermione rubbed her hands together with obvious pleasure.

"Well, Severus, Madam Pomfrey has prescribed a bath for you today."

Snape looked up with horror flashed across his face. It meant getting naked in front of her.

As his face returned to its normal hiddenness, "I think not."

"I think otherwise. Besides, the water is opaque, so I cannot peak, if that's what you are worried about," she held a grin in abeyance.

Snape shook his head and lay back down on the bed, rolling away from her.

"Doctor's orders," she spoke as gently as she could while she pulled back the covers yet again.

"So it's here we go again, is it?"

Hermione just nodded and seated herself next to him once he swung his legs over the bed's edge. She stood up with him, steadying his steps. They got to the tub, and Snape stuck his fingers in to check the temperature.

"Too cold? Too hot?" Hermione wanted to know.

"No, I think this will do," he offered. "No sense protesting about it," he thought. "I'll end up with both Poppy and Minerva up here if I'm not careful. One witch is enough."

Hermione conjured a chair for him to sit on and remove his bedclothes.

"Turn around," he commanded.

Hermione complied with the slightest of smirks washing across her face. She could hear him grunt as he sat down in the bath. Then she heard him sigh with relief.

"Can I turn back around, Severus?"

"Yes."

The tub was long enough to fit Snape. His legs did not stick out of the water and this was a fresh experience for him. He made a mental note to…well, if he ever got back to his own quarters, to extend the tub's length thus.

Hermione picked up a sponge and began washing his back, ever so gently. He leaned forward to allow her easier access. The warmth and the potion did soothe the injuries. He could almost feel them beginning to heal.

"Lean back a bit, if you would," Hermione said softly. "I'm going to wash your hair for you. I dare say your arms are likely too stiff to do a good job or even feel like you'd even want to try."

She poured water over his head, taking care to keep it out of his face. She applied some shampoo to her hands and began massaging it into his scalp. Snape tensed up on contact then began to relax under the gently moving fingers. Hermione thought she even heard a soft sigh as she worked out the knots. No one had ever touched him like that before. Then come to think of it, no one ever touched him period. Poppy did not count. That was purely professional. This felt like more.

He braced himself and sat up, "I don't need your pity!"

Hermione was completely caught off guard, "Professor, whatever are you talking about?"

He ducked under the water and rinsed his hair, "Get back! Go away!"

Hermione was confounded by his actions but complied, pulling the curtain around the tub area. As he thrashed around with trying to get out and dry, she ate her breakfast. She could hear him muttering and grumbling as he redressed himself. She knew the exertion and the extension of sore muscles must have been causing him great distress. Then it grew quiet behind the curtain. She wondered if he would try to get back to bed on his own or if he'd ask her for help. If he did try, would he fall on his face or worse?

"Hermione?" he said softly.

"I'm here, Severus," she replied with the same tone.

"It would seem that I am in need of your assistance if I am to get back in bed," he offered flatly.

"I'm coming," he heard the same tone.

She tucked her shoulder back under him and steered him to the bed. He lifted his legs back onto the soft surface and she pulled up the sheets. He sniffed them. They smelled fresh.

"Dobby made your bed while we were bathing," Hermione said.

He nodded and looked up at her.

"Severus, what was all that about?" Hermione had left enough silence between them to make him slightly uncomfortable.

He looked around for a _Daily Prophet_ or book. Finding none, his gaze returned to the young woman. He scratched his chin.

"You know, I could use a shave," he tried to distract her.

"That can be arranged," she said in reply. "Again, what was that all about, just now?"

He fidgeted again.

"Severus, I thought that things were going pretty smoothly until half an hour ago. I fail to understand why you lashed out at me. I did nothing to deserve it," she spoke but without sounding defensive.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "No, you did not deserve it."

"Then what possessed you…"

"I hate being pitied."

"What makes you think I was pitying you?"

"It felt like you were."

"I was not. It was the last think on my mind, frankly," she responded.

"It felt like it to me. What did you think you were feeling?" he wanted to know.

"When I feel, I feel. I don't stop and think about it," she answered.

"Very well then. What were you feeling just then?" he asked again.

She gave it a thought before answering, "Compassion, I suppose."

"Compassion?" he mused; what was that.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. Do you trust me?" he asked her next.

"Yes, I trust you, but I will admit you also confuse me," she remarked with a note of genuine puzzlement.

"You know I lost my wand before the beating and torture session. I can only guess that the Dark Lord either has it or has broken it. But we can use your wand, if you like," he offered.

"What did you have in mind?" she wanted to know.

"Let's say I want to understand the difference between pity and compassion as you have experienced and articulated them," he began.

She nodded. Anything to end this ongoing uncertainty and volatility. She turned her wand around and handed it to him.

"Come closer. Sit here on the edge of the bed, next to me," he ordered her gently. "Now let go of your defenses for a moment…" he noticed her relaxing a little. "Look in my eyes…that's right…legilimens," he whispered as the spell took hold.


	7. It Tickles

Chapter 7: "It Tickles"

Snape had no trouble entering Hermione's mind. In fact, he felt as if he were floating on the softest silk as he entered.

"Professor, is that you?" he heard Hermione whisper.

"It is," he whispered back.

He felt Hermione giggle. Part of him drew in the fresh feel of her laughter; it bathed him in pure delight; and yet part of him was perplexed.

"Why are you giggling?" he queried.

"Your voice tickles," she said playfully.

He smiled, "My voice tickles? Nobody has ever said that before."

"Well, it does. And I'm sorry that nobody's told you that before. It seems to me that if somebody had, you might…"

"Might? Might, what?" he wanted to know.

"I don't know exactly. There aren't exactly words for it. You feel so close and comfortable," she went on.

"Your friend Potter found it rather unpleasant, you know," he mentioned to her.

"Oh, it's not unpleasant at all," she remarked. "What are you feeling?"

Now the shoe was on the other, man's, foot. Perplexed came storming back to the center of his attention.

"Hmm…" he started which caused her to giggle again. "Hmm…" produced more giggles.

Snape found he was rather enjoying this after all. "Hmm…" he went again.

Hermione was laughing now, and Snape found that it was contagious. They sat on the bed laughing together for five minutes, until tears began streaming down both their faces. Becoming aware of the lack of decorum, Snape broke it off suddenly. Hermione lurched toward him, collapsing into his chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Severus," she apologized. "I don't know what came over me," she blushed furiously.

"No, Hermione. You've nothing to apologize for," he found himself saying. "I broke the spell too quickly."

"Can we do that again, some time?" she wanted to know. "I don't know about you, but I feel completely refreshed and something else that I can't place just now."

"Yes, I think that might be in order," he responded before he knew what he was saying. Deep within, he had felt…felt accepted, maybe even cared for, dare he say it, loved for himself. Feeling thus, he drifted into a restful sleep. Hermione felt as if she had somehow conveyed to this man what the difference between compassion and pity was. Perhaps, he could now let down some of his defenses as he had asked her to do. She thought that this was a man whom she would want to know better. She got the barest notion of the depths of him and of his wounds. She knew that she could make it better.

Snape slept until noon when Dobby brought up lunch and more treatment options from Madam Pomfrey. Hermione had reported the disastrous bath time experience. For lunch, a chowder and sandwich seemed to hit the spot for both patient and caregiver. After lunch, Hermione applied the newest ointments to Snape's many gashes that had actually begun to heal. She started on his back first.

"You know, Severus, I think that potion in the bath was far more effective than the other things we've tried," she began.

He grumbled a little, "Let's not start that again…"

"Start what?" she innocently wanted to know.

"You know, Hermione…"

She leaned over to look him in the eye, "No, I'm afraid I don't."

"I just don't feel comfortable in that tub with you there," he finally admitted.

"Oh for Heaven's sake, Severus, the water was opaque!" she said with a bit of disgust in her tone.

"Well…" he blustered a bit, "You are a woman!"

She looked him dead in the eyes again, "Thanks for noticing," and she returned to applying ointment to his wounds. "Tomorrow, we'll try bath time again, only I'll stay on the other side of the curtain until you ask for me. Okay?"

He mumbled something unintelligible.

"What was that, Severus," more a statement than question.

"Fine," was his terse reply.

"If you don't like that, I could get somebody else…Hagrid maybe? No, how about Harry or Ron?" she teased and felt his body go rigid. "No, how about Madam Pomfrey or the Headmistress?"

He growled deep in his throat, "No. You'll be fine. Satisfied?"

He rolled over and found himself being touched on his chest by the gentlest of hands. Hermione applied the salve quickly and efficiently then assisted him in getting his top buttoned and adjusted the way he wanted it.

"Rest for a bit, then it's up for a walk around the room again," she let him know as she returned to her studies as she had promised McGonagall.

Harry came up with Dobby for dinner, "Hey, Hermione, I've missed you since you've sequestered yourself up here with the Professor."

She gave him a peck on the cheek, "How goes the rest of the war?"

"The aurors gave Voldemort, sorry sir," he saw Snape listening intently, "You-Know-Who's Death Eaters a run for it at the Muggle Parliament. Tonks said they intercepted the Death Easters as they apparated into the building. Remus was hit, but he'll be fine. Four Death Eaters were killed outright and another three captured and sent to Azkaban."

The mention of Azkaban made Snape cringe.

"Not to worry, Professor," Harry offered happily, "nobody really knows where we've got you hidden. Besides, Professor McGonagall will get them to see what happened and why it happened that way."

Snape simply nodded and looked pensively at Hermione.

"Look, I'm not happy with how it turned out. I looked up to Professor Dumbledore, too, you know. And, there was a time, I would have happily fed you in pieces to the MerPeople in the Lake. But I've also come to the realization that if I hate you, I make myself less able to defeat him."

"You have courage, Potter. I will give you that," Snape mentioned. "I just wish you were not so reckless in the exercise of said courage."

"Harry, Severus has taught me a little bit about legilimency. I know he tried to teach you occlumency, and that did not exactly work. Perhaps if you and I worked together after I practice with him, you could get better at blocking out You-Know-Who. It's worth a try, don't you think?" she asked, "What do you think, Severus?"

Snape raised an eyebrow in disbelief while Harry mulled it over.

"How would you propose we do this, exactly," asked both men.

"Simple," began Hermione. "Severus, you and I will work on my legilimency skills. Then I will test Harry on his occlumency skills. That way, neither of you has to deal directly with the other."

Harry looked at Snape who looked at Harry, "This sounds crazy, Hermione," said Harry.

"I don't know, Potter," Snape mused. "She might actually have a working structure that could be useful. Professor Dumbledore very much wanted you to learn how to block the Dark Lord out of your mind. Since he was not able to teach you after we failed…" he drifted off a moment. "I think this just might work. Yes, Hermione, you may have found a good middle ground."

Hermione beamed joyfully. Snape was looking forward to continuing the intimacy with this bright young mind. He told himself that her mind was much less messy than Potter's had been. She was well ordered and a pleasure…besides, he found her compassion irresistibly soothing to his psyche, although he was loathe to admit it. He could only hope that he did not alienate her too much as this exercise proceeded. That was his one new greatest fear.


	8. McGonagall Is Not Happy

Chapter 8: "McGonagall Is Not Happy"

In the next few days, Snape was up more and napped less. Slowly his strength was being rebuilt. He grew more tolerant of Hermione in the same room when he took a potion bath. She thought it was the legilimency practice that was desensitizing him to her presence. Some times, they could go as long as an hour per session. He started preparing her for N.E.W.T.S in potions. He surveyed the bookshelf for an appropriate manual.

"Here, we go," he commented as he removed _Advanced Potions_ from the shelf. He stopped and smirked, "Tell Potter I found my old book more or less where he left it!"

Hermione chuckled, "He said that you called yourself the 'Half Blood Prince.'"

"Mmm. I knew he had to have been using something. He just is not as good as you when it comes to potions brewing," Snape continued. "How did he come by the book, Hermione?"

"Professor Slughorn loaned him a book and one to Ron, too. They had not planned on Advanced Potions before the start of the year. They figured you would not take them," she remarked.

"They were right in that assumption," he sniggered. "I guess I left it in a cupboard in the classroom. I haven't seen it in years. I do wish that it had been you who had found it. You've got talent for potions, if only you'd relax and try new things."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"To be a real Potions Mistress, you need to be able to go beyond what is in textbooks, Hermione. You have to invent," he explained.

"Yes. As I recall, you invented curses, too," she chided him.

"Indeed I did," he softly responded. "And some have even saved my unworthy life."

"That's not what I meant, Severus," she defended herself.

He smirked a little, "Very well, Hermione. Let's show you how to be more creative in your potions."

McGonagall found them at work in the small lab area the Room of Requirement had afforded them. Snape was showing Hermione some more effective ways of preparing the ingredients as McGonagall approached.

"Ah, I see Poppy has put you back to work," she smiled broadly.

"Minerva," began Snape, "How many times need I beg you to give me some warning. Don't sneak up on me!"

"Well, so long as you are wandless, I suppose I'm safe," she teased him.

"That's not funny!" he snapped back.

Hermione was concerned that too much excitement might be bad for her patient, but she simply did not know how to intervene without offended one or both of them. So she tried a distraction technique instead.

"So has the Minister reinstated him?" she asked McGonagall.

"Not yet," McGonagall offered, "He's still mulling it over."

"At this rate, the Dark Lord will be gone by the time I get out of this prison!" he scolded.

"Well, I would not complain about your jailer, if I were you," McGonagall shot back. "If you do, I leave you up here with Dobby or Hagrid."

Snape's eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Don't push your luck, Severus!" McGonagall icily replied.

Snape decided on a different tactic, charm, "So Minerva, what brings you to our little corner of the universe?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing? If either of you had killed the other, yet," she smirked.

"Why would we want to do that, Headmistress?" Hermione looked shocked.

Snape began to look apprehensive, as if McGonagall was going to divulge some great secret.

So he jumped in, "Right, Minerva. We get along just fine."

"Well that hasn't always been the case, now has it?" McGonagall gave Snape a piercing stare. "Poppy says that you have not been compliant with her directions as administered by Miss Granger, here."

"Oh that…" he smoothed his hands in the air, "That was just a little misunderstanding about bath water. That's all over and has been for days now. Hasn't it Hermione?" He looked at her with imploring eyes.

"All solved, yes," Hermione chimed in. "We're working quite well together. In fact, we've found a way to train Harry in occlumency after all," she said with some pride.

Snape gave an interior wince. He knew what was coming next.

"How is that, Severus? I thought you and Mr. Potter were at loggerheads on occlumency training," McGonagall demanded to know.

"I'm the bridge between them," Hermione said triumphantly.

"What!" McGonagall exclaimed. "Severus, what are you doing up here?"

Before Snape could answer, Hermione jumped on in, "He and I are working in legilimency and I will then work with Harry on his occlumency. It's perfect."

McGonagall was less than pleased, "Hermione, dear, could you give Severus and me a moment?"

Hermione looked mystified but agreed. McGonagall erected a _silencio_ charm around them. Snape took the verbal assault in stride.

"Have you lost what little bit of mind you have left, Severus?" she demanded. "You are playing with fire up here and are going to burn us all down!"

"Minerva," he began in a near whisper, "It's not what you think. I'm not being inappropriate with the girl. I have not touched her at all."

"No, you've just been waltzing around in that girl's mind," she was exasperated. "You and I both know that legilimency is far more intimate with the opposite sex than having sex itself. And you say you're not being inappropriate with her. Severus, she is young enough to be your daughter!"

"Minerva," he begged, "I have done nothing wrong. Take her back to your office and ask her yourself. I would never harm one of our students…even if I'm not on faculty any longer."

She just shook her head, "I can't believe this of you, of all people! Severus Snape, you should know better than this. You be ashamed of yourself! Can you manage by yourself for a little while?"

He stood up to his full height and crossed his arms across his chest, "Certainly, I can manage. I am, after all, a fully grown wizard!"

She glared at him then broke the muffling spell, "Hermione, please come with me, dear."

"What about…"

"Now!" she bit.

Hermione looked at Snape who motioned her to follow the Headmistress. Hermione trailed along after McGonagall who was steaming back to her office at a very swift pace. Snape attempted to continue with the potion that he and Hermione were brewing, but his mind and heart just were not in it.

"Is there something wrong, Professor?" Hermione implored as she raced after McGonagall.


	9. The Dark Mark's Magic

Chapter 9: "The Dark Mark's Magic"

McGonagall froze in her tracks and turned to Hermione, "Why did Severus use legilimency with you?"

"He thought I was pitying him," she started as McGonagall smirked and nodded. "I told him that it was compassion. He did not know the difference, so I showed him. Was that wrong, Professor?"

McGonagall took a deep breath, "No, Hermione, if that's is all it is."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione answered. "Did you think that, well, there was something physical going on between us?"

McGonagall looked Hermione deeply in the eyes, "Yes, child, I did."

"Nothing like that at all," Hermione pleaded. "But if you want to relieve me of my duties to take care of the Professor, I will understand." She thought that **_he _**would never understand, but he'd have to get used to the idea anyhow.

"You understand, dear, how inappropriate it would be if you were to become, shall we say, involved?" McGonagall warned.

"Yes, of course. I would never consider it for a moment. While I can't speak for Professor Snape, I doubt the notion has even crossed his mind. Well, I have had no sense of it. I'm just happy that he doesn't act like he used to in class toward me," Hermione finished up.

"In class?" McGonagall had a new fear to contend with. "Why whatever does he do in class?"

"You know how he is – gruff and snarky. He does not like anybody but his Slytherins. As much contempt for Gryffindors as he has, I'm surprised that he even lets me be in the same room."

"Humph," McGonagall snorted. "Go on back, child. Hopefully, we can get him back to the hospital wing shortly and this will no longer be the slightest issue."

"Yes, Headmistress," Hermione headed back to her patient.

Snape was reduced to pacing the floor from his bed to his workbench. The cane the Room had supplied was a most useful tool for him. His knees were still not happy with the most recent treatment they had received. He was very relieved when Hermione stepped back through the door. However, he never let his face show any emotion. Feelings were bad things for this is what his father had instilled in him at a very early age. He was not about to break with a policy that had kept him living thus far.

Hermione raised her wand toward him. His eyes grew wide and he stepped back as she cast the spell, "Legilimens!"

He resisted her until she spoke gently, "Severus, I need to know something if I am to continue to be your nurse and, well, companion up here."

With some trepidation he replied, "What is it, Hermione?"

She stepped closer and began to move about in his mind, looking for traces of anything related to her. She drew very close and reached out to his arm. She took his left arm, at the Dark Mark, into her hands. His chest rose as he drew in a breath against the intrusion. The physical Mark held magic of its own. The fact that it had been sliced through did not stop some of the magic from working its way to the surface. He tried not to resist her too much, fearing that he'd lose her if he did.

The magic in the Mark took them to the day he received it at the hands of Voldemort. He gasped. Hermione looked on in a mix of horror and wonder.

Her mind whispered to him softly, "How could you?"

"I was young and foolish. I was looking for power," he tried to control his voice to keep it in the same tone as hers.

She watched the Revel in honour of the newest Death Eaters. Snape closed his eyes wishing that this had never taken place and that she had never seen the horrible man he was. His fear was that when she had satisfied her curiosity that she'd simply leave him alone in the Room of Requirement until the Ministry came for him.

"Was it because of what Harry's father and Sirius did to you?" she asked.

"In part," he said ashamedly.

"Your father, too?" she continued to investigate.

"Yes, in part."

They stayed in silence until he broke in.

"You know this was my worst moment, or nearly so. It set things in motion that I am having to live with to this day," he reminded her.

She watched him abusing Muggles in a Revel. Snape bowed his head unable to watch himself or the fellow Death Eaters. Hermione took his hand in hers.

"I understand, Severus," she offered.

"How could you?" he was bitter and more than a little afraid. "You never raped and pillaged."

"No, but it doesn't mean that I haven't desired that kind of destruction to be meted out on my enemies," she said truthfully. "I may not have acted out on it, but it does not mean that given the same set of conditions that I would do any better than you did. I noticed that you, unlike the others, killed no one."

He sighed and broke the eye contact between them. He skulked over to a corner and plopped down in a chair. He waved her off when she tried to follow him. He sat there for half an hour just rubbing the Mark as if he could will it away along with the horror of those memories. He wondered if it would be useful to obliviate Hermione's mind of this incident. Maybe things could go on as before. He was going to miss her presence more than he had imagined. When she went off with McGonagall, he had been sure that she'd never return then. That left him with the certain knowledge that Hermione had found a place within him that he would be loathe to give up. What she did next completely dumbfounded him.

"I forgive you," she said gently.

When the words finally registered in his self-pitying brain, he stopped rubbing the Mark and looked up.

"What did you just say?" he wanted to hear it again just to be sure.

"I said that I forgive you for all that went before you came back," Hermione looked him in the eye. "Come here, Severus."

He rose and returned to face her again. She raised her wand again and the spell was cast again.


	10. Remembering

Chapter 10: "Remembering"

He rose and returned to face her again. She raised her wand again and the spell was cast again.

"You are quite skilled at this, Hermione," he offered. "I'm glad that you will be challenging Potter. In time, you will be as good at this as I am."

That seemed to please her. He could see it in her eyes, but more importantly, he could feel it inside her where he now stood. Or was he inside himself with her. He could not quite remember, as if it made a difference. She was willing to join her mind to his in spite of the terrors she'd just witnessed. Again, she touched the Dark Mark on his arm with similar results. This time, they were transported to a torture chamber where Snape was being beaten.

"I think this is it," he exclaimed to her. "This is what happened when I returned without Potter. I can't remember much but… I'm not sure you want to see this."

"We will watch together," she stated without hesitation. "We need to know what happened to you that night."

She watched as Voldemort screamed the _cruciatas_ curse at him and held it for fifteen minutes at a time. He let Snape rest for two minutes then another _cruciatas_ curse was hurled. Voldemort kept it up until blood ran from Snape's nose and mouth. Satisfied with the punishment so far, he ordered Snape to be taken to the dungeons and physically beaten. Draco was to watch, since he, Draco, had also failed the Dark Lord. Crabbe and Goyle each took an arm and dragged Snape through the Riddle home to the cellar below. They descended three flights of stairs racking Snape's knees along the stair treads as they went. When they reached the lowest level, they flung him to the floor. Crabbe opened the door to the inner dungeon and motioned Draco to enter ahead of them. Together they pulled Snape up and heaved him through the door onto the stone floor at Draco's feet.

Goyle ordered Draco to kick Snape, but Draco protested, "He's my godfather. He's head of my house. I can't…"

Goyle drew a slender dagger and sliced open Snape's sleeve. He cut a deep mark across the Dark Mark. Crabbe had pulled up Draco's sleeve at the same time.

Golye spoke roughly, "He's not your godfather now!" Pointing to Draco's Dark Mark, "Your sole allegiance is to the Dark Lord and him alone. Forget about anyone else. They don't matter. Only doing the Dark Lord's bidding matters."

Crabbe continued, "Now kick him and kick him hard."

Draco gave a couple of feeble attempts to kick Snape but could not muster sufficient strength to do much damage. Snape was beginning to come back around after the multiple cruciatas curses. He was up on one knee and elbow when Crabbe's foot came crashing against his skull, sending him back to the floor.

"Nobody said you could get up, traitor!" bellowed Goyle who proceeded to kick Snape's ribs in on the other side of his body.

Draco was reduced to tears as he watched them tear into Snape's body with a vengeance. Sometimes they kicked and other times, they used a board with nails sticking out of it to inflict as much damage as possible. After an hour of this, Crabbe stopped to wipe his face from the sweat that had begun to run into his eyes.

"You know Goyle," Crabbe offered, "We'd better leave something for the Dark Lord to finish."

Goyle grunted in agreement, "Come on, Draco. Tell you what we're going to do. We're not going to tell the Dark Lord that you chickened out on us. But next time…"

"I understand," Draco looked back over his shoulder at the crumpled body on the ground behind them.

They started back up the stairs when Draco detached himself ostensibly to use the bathroom. Instead, he went straight to Snape's side. He rolled his former head of house over to see if he was even still alive. He wiped blood off Snape's face.

"Oh God, what have I done?" he began to cry again. "You were always my favourite professor. Oh God, what have I done…"

He tried to get Snape to his feet, "We've got to get you out of here and back to Hogwarts. They will take care of you. It's what they do. Oh God, what have I done…"

Snape flopped around and staggered a little. Somehow they got up the stairs and into the kitchen. Snape lost consciousness again. Draco was reduced to dragging him by the arms out the door and onto the grounds. It was still deepest dark. He got them to past the point where wards prevented apparition. Using all his remaining energy, he hefted Snape into his arms and disapparated with him. They reappeared near the front gates of Hogwarts. He dropped Snape at the gates.

"I've got to hide. They will do to me what they did to you," he knelt by Snape's body. "You've got to get up and through the gates. It's the only safe place for you now. Oh God, what have I done…" he cried. His chest heaved, "I'm so sorry Professor. I never meant for this to happen. If only I had listened to Dumbledore and you."

Draco stood and walked a little way off and disapparated, never looking back. Snape was barely conscious and lay on the ground for at least an hour before catching hold of the gates and hauling himself up and through them. The backdoor password had not been changed. He was not even sure if anyone other than Dumbledore and himself even knew about it. He crawled along the lane and into the Forbidden Forest. There he found some plants that he stuffed in his mouth. He chewed them up the best he could and swallowed. His throat was parched, tongue swollen. He crawled further and further into the Forest and curled himself into a ball. He remained there for the rest of the night and the next day.

Hermione broke the spell, "Oh Severus, I'm so sorry!" she held him close.

His arms went around her and his head fell forward onto her bushy hair. Seeing it all again, made each injury fire up with pain again. Each held the other until Dobby popped in with food, directions, and potions from Madam Pomfrey. They ate breakfast in silence. Hermione then drew his bath water, dropped in the potion, watched it turn milky white, and announced that it was ready for him. She laid out fresh clothes and towels for him and sauntered off to think about all that she had seen and experienced in the past few hours. She found herself crying quietly. He reappeared from behind the curtain, cane in hand.

"I'm exhausted, Hermione," he spoke quietly. "I'm guessing you are as well. The tub has been emptied and refilled. I put some of that bubble bath in that you like so much. I would recommend some sleep."

Hermione nodded and made her way to the bath. Indeed, it was a heavenly fragrance that he'd chosen. Always trust a Potion Master to have a good nose…she chuckled to herself since Snape was known for having a big nose. She lowered herself into the warm bubbles and felt some of the stress and hurts dissipate. Snape lay in his bed hoping that what she had seen that night would not completely alienate her from him. He found himself in the curiously odd position of needing another living soul. As soon as he heard her start to stir again, he rolled on his side away from her. It simply meant that he'd have to listen even harder. She padded over to her bed and threw back the covers and slipped under them. He wanted to tell her that he was mortified by how bad it had been, and how he wished that she had not have seen it at all.

"Severus," Hermione whispered. "I'm okay."

His lower lip twitched just a little bit, but he persisted in pretending to be asleep.


	11. Getting Back to Normal

Chapter 11: "Getting Back to Normal"

Lunch came with Dobby who found the both of them asleep. He hurried out quietly. Harry came with dinner and news. Snape was going to be allowed back into Wizarding society. The Ministry had thoroughly reviewed the contents of the pensieve, checking it for tampering and such. They had determined it to be authentically Albus Dumbledore. McGonagall had also testified that she had been there when Snape first came to and warned of the impending attack on Muggles. Harry had also reminded them, while he was no fan of Severus Snape; Snape had protected him from being taken to Voldemort. McGonagall had agreed to keep Snape at Hogwarts castle and keep an eye on him. If he left the castle grounds, an auror was to accompany him. His license to apparate was now suspended. Neither was he allowed to resume his teaching duties. In other words, he was under house arrest. It chaffed him, but it was better than being in Voldemort's dungeon or in Azkaban. He quietly crept off to his rooms in the dungeons where he kept to himself. He would occasionally venture out to see what Poppy needed in the way of potions.

Hermione rejoined her classes only a few days behind in her studies. She had done reasonably well in keeping on task, especially during the time when Snape was asleep more than he was awake. Even after he became more active, she was able to keep up with her studies with some tutoring from Snape. Ron was delighted to see that she was none worse for the wear. He was mystified how she could have spent weeks with that "greasy git" and still maintained her good humour and most importantly her sanity. She would occasionally see Snape seated next to McGonagall in the Great Hall. When he saw her looking at him, he almost always looked away. That puzzled her.

Hermione had become rather proficient in the casting of nonverbal spells. At dinner near the Christmas break, she took her wand and ran it up her sleeve. Seeing Snape, she slipped it down into her hand. As soon as he made eye contact, she cast a silent, "Legilimens."

"Professor, please don't look away," she implored.

She could see his shoulders sag, then she heard him say, "Hermione…"

"I have missed you terribly, Severus."

"And I have missed you, as well."

"Meet me before curfew."

"Where?"

"Astronomy Tower."

She could feel a hitch in his breath, "Very well. I will meet you at eight," and he turned away and asked Professor Flitwick for the bread.

Hermione was pacing back and forth waiting for him to appear. She was not disappointed when he was a trifle early himself. She rushed into his arms and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped the cloak tightly around them and held her, savouring every moment. She smelled like the bubble bath he had last prepared for her.

"Why did you choose the Astronomy Tower, Hermione?" he wanted to know.

"Nobody ever comes here any more unless they have an observation to make. And tonight's cloudy, so I knew that we would be alone," she looked into his sad eyes. "I'm sorry that this place holds such painful memories for you, but it was the only place I could think of."

They broke the embrace and turned to look at the grounds from high above.

"Did you tell anyone about what you saw the last time we did legilimency?"

"No. I did not think you wanted anyone to know," she confided.

He sighed heavily, "You're right. It does nothing for my situation and could only serve to cause you difficulties."

"What kinds of difficulties?" she was curious.

"I don't want you tainted with what and who I am. I don't want others to think badly of you, Hermione. I don't want your friends to look at you askance," he was protective.

"Why on earth would they?" she queried.

"Because I am tainted to say the least. Most still think of me as nothing more than Albus Dumbledore's murderer who got off on a technicality," he mused.

"What is it that you're not telling me, Severus?" she looked at him as he stared off into space.

Turning back toward her, he gave her half a smile, "Quite a lot of things actually."

She moved to kiss him. He allowed her to brush his lips with her own. Then Snape took her cheek and stroked it tenderly. He closed his eyes, pulled her closer and rubbed her cheek with his nose, taking in the scent of her. He snuggled closer to her ear and continued to rub his face against hers. Then he broke it off hastily.

"This is **_not_** a good idea, Hermione."

"I don't care," she told him defiantly.

"But I do," he leaned down to kiss her ever so softly. "Minerva was right," he muttered as he pulled away again.

"What are you talking about? Kiss me, Severus," Hermione demanded.

He turned toward her, took her face in both hands, stroking her cheeks with loving circles. She had never seen the look in his eyes before. He was alive under those many layers of mask.

"No, Hermione. We cannot. It is inappropriate, no matter how much we'd want to," he began. "Please, Hermione, don't. It's for the best. You've trusted me before; trust me now."

She knew that arguing would not dissuade him. In fact, arguing might even push him further away. Fear dominated the foreground of her mind.

"Don't be afraid, Hermione," he spoke softly. "It will be all right in the end."

He moved to part when she begged him, "Then just once, please. I need you. I need to feel you near me. I want to taste you."

Snape gathered her in his arms, flung the cloak around them both, and kissed her with all the passion he could find in depths of his own needy soul. Then he backed away and swept off the Tower, leaving Hermione fighting back her tears. Snape was cursing their talent for legilimency as he strode back to his quarters. Sleep eluded them both, but when exhaustion finally took hold, erotic dreams followed them through the many nights that followed.

As spring approached, Snape came to the Great Hall fewer and fewer times. He had house elves bring him meals, when he got around to eating. Those who caught glimpses of him said that he was thinner than ever. He kept himself busy preparing healing potions for the war effort. There had been skirmishes nearly weekly. The toll of dead and wounded began to mount on both sides. Harry popped in and out monthly. He consulted the Restricted Section of the Library every now and again. It was on one such trip that he ran into Snape.

"Professor," Harry began.

Snape nodded, "We still have that truce in effect?"

Harry nodded respectfully, "We will need your help in defeating the Dark Lord."

"Very well, what can I do to help?"

"What can you tell me about Nagini?" Harry inquired.


	12. Bad Water

Chapter 12: "Bad Water"

"What can you tell me about Nagini?" Harry inquired.

"You must kill her before you kill him," Snape said matter-of-factly.

"Why?"

Snape drew closer to Harry and in a whisper, "The Headmaster told me that you and he were hunting the horcruxes. It was Slytherin's ring that caused his hand to burn and wither."

"You know about horcruxes?" Harry was surprised.

"Of course, I do," he offered with a sneer. "How else do you suppose I could have kept the Headmaster alive for as long as I did?"

Harry looked puzzled.

"You mean he did not tell you that my potions were all that kept him alive?" Snape now looked puzzled.

Harry shook his head, "When we got back Madam Rosmerta's he wanted me to get you. But Draco got to the Tower before…"

Snape rubbed his chin thinking, "Tell me what happened that night, insofar as you can."

"I am not at liberty to say much, sir," Harry spoke, "Professor Dumbledore swore me to secrecy. He said nothing about his death ending that pledge."

Snape took Harry by the arm, "Come with me, Mr. Potter."

They silently made their way to the dungeons. Snape escorted Harry through several wards and into his personal lab at the back of his quarters.

"Now, Mr. Potter," Snape began, "Let me explain some things to you that may fill in pieces. I would hope that you would do the same for me."

Harry considered it.

"You are loyal to the Headmaster as am I. Before we debate the issue, just hear me out," Snape cautioned before going on. "The Headmaster told me that you and he were going after another horcrux. I advised him against it as his health was already in jeopardy. He explained to me that you would be with him and would bring him back either way."

Harry kept looking at Snape as Snape paced back and forth.

"He had not taken his potion that night," he held up an emerald coloured fluid in a small vial. "Did you encounter anything that I might need to know about?"

Harry pondered it a moment, "Why do you ask, sir?"

Snape realized he'd left out one important piece of information, "Harry, if things go according to the Headmaster's plans, he's not really dead."

Harry was stunned beyond belief, "What!"

"The Headmaster took a Draught of the Living Death that I had prepared especially for him. It was set only to take effect upon the administration of a nonverbal spell. Since he had been damaged by the destruction of Slytherin's ring horcrux, I cannot be sure that he's still alive. We argued about it. Now, what do I need to know?" Snape looked Harry in the eyes.

Harry hated it when Snape did that, "Do you have to look me in the eyes like you are going to invade my mind?"

Snape rolled his eyes upward with a sigh, "I thought Hermione had taught you occlumency."

"She did, and we still practice," Harry told him.

"Then why are you acting as if I'm invading if you have the ability to push me back out?" Snape said in an exasperated tone. "Oh, this is getting us nowhere. I hate repeating myself Potter. What is it that you are not telling me, or I will invade your chaotic little mind!"

Harry pulled back a bit, "Truce!"

Snape nodded and backed up.

"Professor Dumbledore had to drink some potion in the cave just to get to the locket. Then he was so thirsty, and I could not get the _aguamenti_ charm to work, that I gave him some of the lake water," Harry left out the details that were contributing to his own fear that he was as responsible for Dumbledore's death as Snape was.

Snape reeled back on his heels, "This cannot be good," he murmured.

"What! Did I do something wrong?" Harry began to worry as if he were back in the cave that night.

"You **_must_** take me to the cave. Do you think you can find it again?" Snape demanded to know.

"How are we going to get there if you can't apparate?"

"You will take us both. I'm effectively placing my life in your hands," Snape countered. "Try not to get us both killed. The Headmaster's life depends on you now."

"Hey, I've been practicing. But, I'd rather ride a broom…" Harry offered.

"Takes too long. I'd be missed. We'll have to apparate there and back," Snape concluded as he gathered empty vials to gather samples in. "Come on. There is no time to waste."

They slipped off the castle grounds and Harry offered Snape his arm. In a moment later, they were on the large rock by the mouth of the cave.

"This way, Professor," Harry led the way in.

They slogged through the icy water just as Harry had done a year ago with Professor Dumbledore. This time it was Snape who dried and warmed them. Snape made the blood offering from his scarred Dark Mark to open the door.

"The lake is full of Inferi," cautioned Harry.

Snape's lips turned, "I hate those things."

Harry showed Snape the boat. Cautiously, they made their way to where Harry had left the goblet of potion.

"Let me have your wand, Harry," Snape requested.

With the wand, Snape coaxed the last few drops of potion into the next vial. Once stoppered, "Time to get out of here and back to my laboratory."

"You think you can make an antidote to that and the lake water?" Harry really needed to know.

"We'd better hope I'm as good a Potions Master as everyone seems to think I am," it was the first time Harry ever heard self-doubt come out of Snape's mouth.

Before leaving the cave, Snape scooped up water from the lake as Harry stood at the ready to provide a fiery escape. As expected, the Inferi came out and Harry did exactly as he'd seen Dumbledore do. Two wet men returned to the grounds just in front of the Hogwarts gate. Snape muttered the password and the moved through. The night was not terribly cold for late spring, but the wet clothes made the pace a little slower.

Snape shed his outer garments the moment he was back in his chambers.

"I suggest you do the same, Mr. Potter," Snape offered a fire in the hearth. "It's going to be a very long night. When you get dry, get me Hermione."

"Sir, she'll be in bed at this hour," he reminded Snape. "Besides, as a male, I cannot go into the girls' dormitory."

Snape looked up and smirked, "Tried that, did you?"

Harry laughed, "It's not what you think…"

Snape gave a little chuckle, "How would you know what I think, Mr. Potter."

Harry was shocked that Snape actually had a sense of humour buried somewhere under all that gruff.

"What's the matter, Potter, can't take a joke?" Snape smirked.

"Sure, I can…" Harry sputtered, "It's that I never expected one from you, is all."

Snape looked up at Harry, "I'm really not as unfeeling as you believe me to be, Harry. I'm as human as the next man. And, I do have a sense of humour…" he finished and returned to analyzing the samples they had collected.

Morning found Harry asleep on the couch in the sitting room of Snape's quarters. Snape had fallen asleep at his workbench. Harry had managed to get himself dry before collapsing; however, Snape's clothes were still damp and his boots waterlogged. When Harry awakened, he staggered into the Snape's lab. Gently, he shook the Potions Master's shoulder. A very hazy Severus Snape pulled himself into a seated position and began to take stock of where he was.

"I should have dried off last night," he grumbled. "My feet are frozen."

Harry turned his wand on the older man's feet and offered a warming and drying charm.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," Snape sounded genuine, "That will do nicely."

"So Professor…"

"I believe you may now call me Severus," he held out a hand.

Harry could scarcely believe it, but he took Snape's hand.

"Did you figure out what is in this stuff?" Harry waved his hand over the vials they had brought back from their night's sojourn.

Snape rubbed his eye and pinched his nose, "I've figured out some of it. The Dark Lord must have been quite a Potions Master himself although there is no record of it."

Then it hit Harry, "Slughorn!"


	13. Hunting Horcruxes

Chapter 13: "Hunting Horcruxes"

Then it hit Harry, "Slughorn!"

"Not so loud, I'm right here," chided Snape.

"Sorry," Harry went on, "Slughorn could have brewed it. He was, after all, a Potions Master and teacher here when Tom Riddle was in school. And he knew about horcruxes and told Riddle about them."

Snape leaned back against the stool's back. He was deep in thought. He knew Horace Slughorn well enough to get a feel for how he brewed. Slughorn was not nearly as inventive as Snape was. Slughorn was thorough and fairly straightforward when it came to potions.

"Back to the books," he said with a trademark smirk. He continued as they strolled to the bookcases, "Slughorn left Hogwarts unexpectedly and I was put into his place by the Headmaster. Then the Dark Lord had his first fall."

Harry followed Snape into his personal library. Snape began to run his fingers along the spines of the books looking for one in particular. His elegant fingers found it in no time.

Harry added, "Then he came out of 'retirement' when Professor Dumbledore made you the Dark Arts teacher. I was there when Professor Dumbledore offered him the job. He acted like he did not want it until he sort of realized that I was part of the package."

"This is the one," he muttered mostly to himself. "Yes, it would insure that the Dark Lord had two sets of eyes on you at all times. Did he try to ingratiate himself with you?"

"Always. He made me feel uncomfortable most of the time, too."

Harry caught a glimpse of the author – Horace Slughorn. It was a fairly new book, too.

"His latest publication, well, before he went to ground," Snape told Harry. "I confess that I had not really read it. Slughorn is not one of my favourite Potions Masters. He lacks ingenuity and real creativity."

"So how did he get to be a Potions Master?" Harry inquired.

"Excellent question," Snape sneered. "I suppose it's about who you know sometimes not what you know. I mean, he's competent enough. In fact, if he was the Master who made this, that he is not inventive is a good thing, now isn't it?"

Harry nodded. He had secretly harboured the belief that Slughorn was really a fake, deep down inside. He had more respect for Snape as a Potions Master, even when he hated Snape's guts. Harry would willing acknowledge that Snape knew his potions, even if the dark arts was his passion. He also knew that as much as he had despised Snape, there was genuineness about Snape. You always knew where you stood with him. There was no such feeling with Slughorn, other than the fear that he was about to use you to advance his own agenda. With things turned upside down as they now were, he felt more comfortable around Snape than he ever had around Slughorn.

"The lake water is toxic. If the Headmaster had not already taken the Draught, he would have died shortly after ingesting it. The Draught should have counteracted the most potent effects of the lake water. The potion is another matter entirely," Snape indicated.

"I'm hoping that something in Slughorn's most recent writings will give me some clues," Snape said.

"You mean, you think he'd be bragging about it in his book?" Harry wondered.

"You noticed, too," Snape was his snarky old self; Harry smiled quietly.

"I noticed that Slughorn never did anything that was not directly in his own interest," Harry commented. "But I don't think he had a Dark Mark though.

"Not all the Dark Lord's supporters took the Mark, only the young and foolish ones. And there are those who say that I do nothing but what is in my own interest, too," Snape countered.

"Yes, but I'm not sure I believe them any more," Harry concluded as Snape continued to pour over his work.

"How many horcruxes do you suppose he really has, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Don't know with any certainty. He never ever mentioned them to us," Snape indicated. "I do know about them, how they are formed, and that he fears death more than anything. So it makes sense to believe that there are more than one out there."

"We know that the one in Slytherin's ring is no more. What about Nagini? You never did say about her," Harry mentioned.

"Yes, Nagini is most likely his closest horcrux," Snape replied.

"Professor Dumbledore had thought that this might be the case," Harry responded.

"Then we shall go with his inclinations. While he's not infallible, I'd trust him with my life," Snape said. "Has the Order destroyed other horcruxes? What about the one that you brought back?"

"It was a fake. Somebody named R.A.B. says he destroyed it long ago," Harry said sadly. "That night was all for nothing."

"Not true, Harry, not true," Snape said. "The Headmaster knew that sooner or later he would have to appear to die at my hand."

"But the lake water and the potion…he drank them for nothing!" Harry was unhappy about his role in the whole affair.

"You can't look back and second guess yourself. If you do, you'll be immobilized for the rest of your life," Snape offered.

"Is that how you do it?" Harry blurted out.

Snape stopped to consider Harry, "Yes, it's how I do it. If I could go back and change things, don't you think for a minute that I wouldn't. I'd change a whole lot of things. But I can't. So I can't spend a whole lot of time thinking about what life would be like if I had done it that way instead of this way."

"How do you do it?"

"Takes practice and discipline," Snape commented with his arms folded over his chest. "Part of occlumency is discipline. I trust you and Hermione are doing better with the art than you and I did."

Harry nodded, "Care to try me?"

Snape's eyebrow rose at the challenge, "You wand, Mr. Potter, if you please."

Snape did find it much harder to break into Harry's mind than the last time they had worked together. It took him ten minutes to find a hole to work his way through. In the end, Harry found himself on the floor. Only this time, Snape offered him a hand back onto his feet.

"Indeed, you are much better," Snape commented with only the trace of a smile on his lips. "Hermione has done well with you."

"You love her, don't you, Severus?" Harry asked.

"What a silly notion," Snape dismissed him. "I'm old enough to be her father. What would she possibly see in me? I'm the 'greasy git' of the dungeons, remember."

"Self-deprecation does not suit you, sir. I can feel your love for her when you say her name," Harry gave his insight. "And, sir, she loves you and has always been fiercely protective of you. I don't think she ever really thought you could have killed Professor Dumbledore. She has always had faith in you and would never let Ron or me get away with insulting you behind your back."

Snape simply stared at Harry. He swallowed a little harder than usual.

"Nothing can come of it. So let's let it rest," Snape concluded at last. "Back to the matter at hand – horcruxes."


	14. Dearest Godson

Chapter 14: "_Dearest Godson_"

Snape simply stared at Harry. He swallowed a little harder than usual.

"Nothing can come of it. So let's let it rest," Snape concluded at last. "Back to the matter at hand – horcruxes."

"Professor Dumbledore thought that there might be a total of seven, including the piece of his soul that resides in his body now. We know that the ring is destroyed," offered Harry. "And, of course, there was his diary that I destroyed in the Chamber of Secrets."

Snape leaned back on the counter, "Makes sense. What of the fake one you recovered in the cave?"

"The note inside said that R.A.B. had destroyed the real one."

"R.A.B.?" pondered Snape. "Likely Regulus Black, Sirius' brother. For a short time he was a Death Eater. He was killed when he tried to leave."

"Killed?"

"Yes, Harry. You can't just quit the Dark Lord," Snape supplied.

"You did, sir," Harry remarked.

"Yes, and it nearly got me killed," Snape spat back. "If it had not been for Draco and a newly discovered conscience, I would have died at the Dark Lord's hands."

"Draco?" Harry was stumped. "What happened?"

"Hermione never told you?" Snape was mildly taken aback.

"No, she did not," Harry said. "How did she know? I thought you could not remember much from that night."

"I couldn't until she, shall we say, helped jog my memory," Snape commented. "The Dark Lord had his sport with me first then gave me to others for more fun. It would seem that Crabbe and Goyle took me to the dungeons for a beating before the Dark Lord decided on how to kill me. He rather enjoys making death as painful and lingering process as possible. Draco had a change of heart and rescued me before the Dark Lord got back to me."

"We've not heard anything about Draco. It was as if he simply vanished without a trace," Harry supplied.

Snape nodded, "What about his mother, Narcissa?"

Harry shook his head.

"They may have escaped to the continent then. They would do well to stay there until this is all over, if they value their sanity and lives," Snape added.

"Professor Dumbledore believed that he used objects from the founders to make into horcruxes," Harry said.

"Yes," Snape responded thoughtfully. "That would make sense. He has a perverse sense of humour. So we have from Slytherin: a locket and a ring, both destroyed. Let's assume that Nagini is the final horcrux, that leaves four still to be discovered and destroyed before we can finally make an end of the Dark Lord."

"Would he not have to 'spend' a horcrux to come back?" Harry posed.

Snape nodded, "That night in the graveyard, what exactly did you see that you've not told us before?"

Harry shook his head, "Nothing. I did not see anything that looked like an artifact that Wormtail used to bring him back to a body."

Snape frowned and thought for several moments. He conjured some tea for them and sipped his as he rolled the problem around in his mind. At last he put the cup down.

"You," he said flatly.

"Me?" Harry was aghast.

Snape nodded, "Yes, you. You said that Wormtail took your blood and put it into the caldron, and it was then that the Dark Lord rose."

Harry nodded. Snape pushed back the hair from Harry's forehead.

"Your scar. You got it when he tried to kill you. It formed at least a temporary horcrux. It would also explain why you and he had such a close connection, an almost sharing of the minds, last year," Snape went on.

"So, you are finally going to get your wish and kill me," Harry challenged Snape.

Snape gave him a slightly puzzled look, "Why would I do that?"

"You've got to destroy the horcrux and I'm it," Harry was not happy.

Snape shook his head, "I think not. I think he has already used that horcrux's power in order to return to a corporeal state. He's used it up. That means that you are no longer a horcrux."

"How can you be sure? You will have to kill me after I've killed him to be positive," Harry tried to wrap his mind around it all.

Snape pursed his lips, "I will do no such thing, Potter. So drop it. Once a horcrux is used, it's used. There is no more magic to be extracted. So let's consider what is left – three horcruxes."

"Or four if I was unintended," Harry added.

"Or four, if you were unintended. We also have to consider that he might not have been able to form all seven before being defeated the first time," Snape put forward.

"Okay, say we find these horcruxes, how do we destroy them without them destroying us?" Harry asked.

"Good question. The Headmaster placed the ring on his finger and extended his arm through the veil at the Ministry," Snape described. "In doing so, his hand and arm died. This would seem to me to mean that we will have to send the horcruxes through the veil with some living being."

Harry nodded, "So who do we have as volunteers?"

Snape's eyebrow went up and a smirk formed on his lips, "Death Eaters. And I can think of a few I'd like to run through the veil, too."

"Okay. So we've destroyed the following horcruxes: the diary, the Slytherin ring, the Slytherin locket," Harry inventoried. "Professor Dumbledore suspected that he killed for the Hufflepuff cup."

"That's only four and Nagini makes five," Snape made his addition. "That leaves artifacts from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, if you were an accidental horcrux."

"What about Tom Riddle's award here at school?" wondered Harry. "Could he have deposited some of his soul in it?"

"He most certainly could have. I think it may have been most difficult to acquire something from Gryffindor and to apply the magic required to make a horcrux," Snape followed.

"Let's go!" Harry started for the door.

He and Snape quickly found Tom Riddle's Award. Snape borrowed Harry's wand and examined it in the trophy case.

"It could well be. We will need to examine it up close," Snape mentioned. "To do that, we will need the approval of the Headmistress."

It did not take long for McGonagall to approve and for Snape to discover that it was indeed a horcrux. They decided that this would make a fitting substitute for something Gryffindor since a Gryffindor had awarded it to him in the first place. Before leaving the Headmistress' office, a thorough examination was made of all the relics from the founders. Gryffindor's sword and the sorting hat were all free from horcruxes.

A plan was set in motion to have Lucius Malfoy take it through the veil. "Mad Eye" Moody escorted Malfoy from Azkaban to the Ministry under the pretext of further interrogation. Moody cast the _Imperius_ curse and directed him to walk straight through the veil. The next morning, he reported that all had been accomplished without incident, much to Snape's personal satisfaction. McGonagall warned her friend Severus that his satisfaction was not presenting a good role model for the younger wizards. Snape skulked off to his dungeons quietly and triumphantly. There remained the Hufflepuff cup, something from Ravenclaw, and Nagini for last, as she would be missed. When dealing with Voldemort, timing was everything!

Snape sat at his desk and began to compose a letter to the remaining Malfoys.

_Dearest Godson,_

_I am pleased to let you know that I have survived the little incident and am grateful for the assistance which you rendered me in such a timely manner. I desire a meeting with you and/or your mother at the earliest possible time of your convenience. I possess information that you need to know which cannot be sent via owl post. I am in your debt. Please owl me._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

That should do it he mused to himself. McGonagall was not so happy when she was informed that the meeting was all arranged for later that week.


	15. The Cup of Hufflepuff

Chapter 15: "The Cup of Hufflepuff"

Snape sat at his desk and began to compose a letter to the remaining Malfoys.

_Dearest Godson,_

_I am pleased to let you know that I have survived the little incident and am grateful for the assistance which you rendered me in such a timely manner. I desire a meeting with you and/or your mother at the earliest possible time of your convenience. I possess information that you need to know which cannot be sent via owl post. I am in your debt. Please owl me._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

That should do it he mused to himself. McGonagall was not so happy when she was informed that the meeting was all arranged for later that week.

With exasperation in her voice, McGonagall decried, "Severus, this is really too much. We cannot afford to lose you any more than we could afford to lose Harry. You cannot go alone to meet the Malfoys. I forbid it!"

"Who said I was meeting them alone?" Severus smirked. "I'll have Lupin and Tonks inside and Moody and Kingsley outside as backup. Minerva, I have no intention of walking into a trap and getting myself killed. So stop worrying and start drawing up the paperwork to let me go into Hogsmeade this evening."

She shook her head, "The Shrieking Shack. This is insane, but here are the papers along with a temporary apparition license."

Snape tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, "See, that wasn't so hard, was it, Minerva?"

"Wipe that smug grin off your face and don't get yourself killed," McGonagall glowered over her glasses.

"Would never cross my mind," he gestured as he left her office.

"Ach, Albus," she spoke to the portrait, "When will you awaken and tell me what is going on! We have Severus back, but he seems to have become reckless. What shall we do to defeat He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named? Will you please say something!"

The portrait remained mute, but Phineas was willing to speak, "Headmistress, stop worrying Albus. When he's ready, he'll speak to you."

She glared at the other portrait, "Well, have you any clever ideas about capturing these horcruxes that do not involve getting more of my friends and colleagues killed?"

"Sorry, not a one," he said softly. "By the way, I think your friends and colleagues are doing a fine job, so far."

McGonagall grumbled and turned to watch out the window as Snape made his way to the gates. The sun painted the clouds red and purple as it slipped down under the horizon. All she could do was hope and wait for them to return. Harry and Hermione joined her silent vigil.

It was time; Snape apparated into the Shrieking Shack. He could only hope that this was not a trap and that his friends were in place and on time. He never knew with Tonks, but Moody had insisted she come also even though Lupin did not like the idea much himself. He made his way into the large room where years before he had confronted Sirius and Peter. He waited for Malfoy to present himself, so much the better if he came with Narcissa. He was not disappointed when he heard the distinctive "pop" of an apparating wizard and the second "pop" of his mother. Narcissa entered, wand at the ready. Snape was still seated and waiting.

Rising, "Where is Draco?"

"Here," the young man's voice called out. "What was it that was so important that we had to leave out hiding place?"

Snape gestured to the table where the two pieces of Lucius Malfoy's wand lay, "He's dead."

Narcissa fainted. Snape snorted and picked her up and placed her on the bed then addressed Draco.

"Which side do you want to be on?" Snape demanded.

"The winning side, of course," Draco smugly rejoined his godfather.

Snape's eyebrow rose in annoyance. He strolled over to the younger wizard, "Whose side are you on?"

Snape towered over Draco, leaving Draco feeling intimidated.

"You going to take points?" his sarcastic reply tried to bite but failed.

"No, but I will take your life if you aren't more careful," Snape responded.

Draco understood that it was no idle threat, "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to tell me what you know about items from the founders that your father may have held or hidden for the Dark Lord," Snape flatly told him.

Draco was at a loss for words and shook his head.

Narcissa weakly responded in his place, "For some time, he had Helga Hufflepuff's goblet hidden in the manor house. But Wormtail retrieved it months ago, shortly before the Ministry searched the house."

"I see. Where did Wormtail take it?"

Narcissa shook her head, "Can you save us, Severus? You must save Draco; you vowed you would!"

"I fulfilled that vow, Narcissa. It cost the Headmaster his life, remember? I am no longer under a compulsion to protect your son," Snape replied tersely.

Narcissa began to weep, "No," she shrieked. "It can't end like this!"

Draco got down on his knees in front of Snape, "Please protect us. If you won't at least make the kill clean."

"Oh so you don't have to go through what I went through on your testimony?"

"I was wrong," Draco nearly wailed. "I was wrong. I thought I was doing the right thing by telling him about Potter, but now I know otherwise. Please, I'm begging you!"

"It's a good thing for you that I'm a forgiving man," Snape sniggered. "Your wands, if you please."

Draco and Narcissa looked at one another hopefully and turned over their wands.

"Let's go," he herded them back out to the apparation point by the Hogwarts gate.

He was soon joined by Moody and Lupin as escorts up to the castle. Narcissa and Draco were locked into vacant chambers in the dungeons. McGonagall, Moody, Lupin, Snape, Harry and Hermione gathered in the Headmistress' office to try and put together this new information.

"Well, I may have a good idea where Wormtail hid the cup now," Snape said triumphantly.

"Where?" Moody gruffly demanded.

"Spinner's End," Snape continued. "The Dark Lord sent him to live with me last summer. The Dark Lord did not trust me not to be a double agent."

"Instinctively wise move," chimed in Hermione, looking at Snape.

He looked at her for a brief moment then continued, "Wormtail has a secret room where he may have stashed it away figuring that it was safe there, even after what happened last spring on the Astronomy Tower."

"And you propose what, Severus?" Moody looked at him with his magic eye.

"I propose that you and I go search for it. When we find it, bring it back here and decide on the best method of destruction. We may not be able to use the veil again," Snape indicated. "We don't want the Ministry to get wind of what we are doing. They will never go along."

"Besides, they have too much paperwork that they would associate with it before we could execute the plan," McGonagall added.

Lupin mentioned, "Yes, I think we did get lucky last time with Malfoy. Alastor did a masterful job of convincing the Minister that Malfoy got loose and rather than go back to Azkaban leapt to his death through the veil."

"We won't get by with that story twice though," Moody commented. "All right, Snape, let's go get the cup. We can decide how to get rid of it when it's under our control."

Snape nodded, glanced at Hermione, and swept out of the room with Moody.


	16. This Time Potter Will Die!

Chapter 16: "This Time Potter Will Die!"

Snape looked around the exterior of his house. He nodded to Moody as they approached cautiously. He broke the wards on the door and entered with Moody behind him by three paces. Feeling something familiar, he extended his hand and cast the "_accio wand_" nonverbally. His own wand flew from the sitting room to his hand. Snape smiled broadly, but then backed up looking around for intruders.

"What is it, Snape?" Moody wanted to know.

"My wand is here. That means that the Dark Lord was likely here, too. I don't sense his presence at the moment, but we may not have much time…no not much time at all," Snape worried. "This way…"

As they turned the corner to go to the hidden doorway, they both heard humming from the kitchen. They flattened themselves against the bookcases. Wormtail came around the corner with a tray of goodies made for himself. He saw Snape and Moody, dropped the tray, but could not retrieve his wand quickly enough. Moody commanded: _Expelliarmus! _

"Who else is here," Snape hissed as he placed his wand to Wormtail's neck.

"No one, Severus, no one," Wormtail whimpered.

"How did you get my wand?" demanded Snape.

"Come on Snape, there is no time for this!" Moody was impatient.

Snape flicked his wand at the secret door and let Moody in. He dragged Wormtail along after casting an anti-transformation spell onto Wormtail. He also did a body bind to hold him fast.

"No slipping through my fingers this time," Snape's eyes narrowed to which all Wormtail could do was shake his head.

Moody tore through Wormtail's belongings and found what they were looking for in short order, "Let's go, Snape. We're done here."

Snape hissed, "This thing goes with us."

"Fine. Let's be off," Moody commanded.

Once the cup was delivered to McGonagall, Moody removed Pettigrew to the Ministry but not before Wormtail told Snape that the Dark Lord had given Snape's wand to him as a trophy, together with Snape's house at Spinner's End. Pettigrew was placed in the cell recently vacated by Malfoy. Special wards were placed on the cell so that he could not Wormtail his way out as Sirius had done years before.

That left something of Ravenclaw's and Nagini to eliminate as soon as a safe way of destroying the cup was discovered. It was Bill Weasley, the expert Gringott's curse breaker, who discovered a way to remove the horcrux without killing the spell caster.

Scrimgeour requested that Harry join him in the Minister's Office for a face-to-face meeting. The first thing Harry wanted to know was if Stan Shunpike had been released from Azkaban yet.

The Minister chuckled, "Yes, we're releasing him today. But of more interest is that we have cleared your godfather, Sirius Black's name in conjunction with the Muggle slayings and the death's of your parents. It seems another of their friends, Peter Pettigrew, was wholly responsible. Auror Alastor Moody has captured Pettigrew and put him in Azkaban. I thought you'd like to know that."

"Thank you Minister," Harry said as politely as he knew how, when he really wanted to just scream at the man.

"I understand that you have a desire to become an auror, yourself," Scrimgeour noted.

"That's true, I do want to become an auror," Harry affirmed.

"The new class begins in fall. I expect to see you there," the Minister stated. "And I also expect you to stay out of trouble until then."

"Understood, sir," Harry chaffed.

As Harry left the Minister's office he noticed the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw. It was not the traditional one from the Frog Cards. On her head was a tiara that looked terribly like one he'd seen before. If only he could place it. Then it hit him; it was in a vault at Gringott's! Now how to get it out… The Order decided to have Bill investigate which vault and its nominal owner before trying to get it out. It was listed under the Black name. Harry was the legitimate heir of Sirius Black who had been the last remaining Black heir, thus Bill and Tonks went with him to retrieve the article. To prove it, he took Kreature with him. The Black's house elf, while not happy about it, had to obey what his master's commanded. That was sufficient for the Gringott's staff. Once the seal to the vault was broken, Bill immediately broke the horcrux curse on the tiara in the same way he had to Hufflepuff's cup. They brought the tiara back with them and placed it next to the cup in the same display case as Gryffindor's sword in the Headmistress' office. Now only Nagini and the Dark Lord himself remained to be eliminated to set the Wizarding world free from the tyranny of Voldemort.

There were two preferred places for the final battle: Hogwarts and the graveyard where Voldemort had returned. Snape preferred Hogwarts' home field advantage, but McGonagall preferred anywhere but Hogwarts. She had lost enough here to have any desire to lose more in a battle that was certain to be marked by total destruction and heavy loss of life for both sides. The Order decided it would be better to have the final battle take place in a space that they controlled. Moody, Snape, and Lupin planned the defenses for Hogwarts, if the final battle were to take place on the grounds or in the castle. Hagrid had a large assortment of magical creatures on which he could call. Even the centaurs had agreed to kill any Death Eater who dared enter their forest but would spare the lives of others who sought temporary refuge within the dense foliage. Now all they had to do was lure Voldemort with Nagini into their carefully laid trap. With what to bait such a trap? The beings that Voldemort most wanted dead: Potter, Malfoy, and Snape!

Luna let it slip to her father that the surviving Malfoys, Snape, and Harry were staying at Hogwarts and that the wards just were not as secure as they had been under Dumbledore. Hermione worked on Rita Skeeter to put a similar story in the _Daily Prophet_. The trap was now baited; all they had to do was wait for it to be sprung. They figured the most likely day would be graduation day since that was when Voldemort could do the most damage. McGonagall and Flitwick transfigured radishes into a crowd of cheering students and family. The real students had already been given diplomas then evacuated while aurors and Order members stayed in the castle waiting for the attack. Hermione, now graduated, managed to convince McGonagall that she should be allowed to remain in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey, as she was already quite a competent healer. Snape had voiced his strongest opposition numerous times to Hermione remaining behind, but he was overruled. The Weasleys were not about to miss this fight for anything. The entire clan came. Harry and Moody watched the crowd from the Astronomy Tower. Snape was near the platform. Draco was opposite Snape while Narcissa waited apprehensively in the hospital wing with Hermione and Madam Pomfrey. Arthur Weasley was the guest of honor in the place of Minister Scrimgeour who was conveniently out of the country on graduation day. Except for Ron and Arthur, the rest of the Weasleys waited in the castle, ready for action. Charlie and some of his mates from Romania were mounted on hippogriffs for an old-fashioned cavalry charge.

Graduation was scheduled for eleven o'clock, so it was no surprise when the Death Eaters came fifteen minutes early. Moody's magical eye spotted them as they took down the wards and stormed the castle grounds. A shot of red alerted the Order and aurors. Just as quickly, a Dark Mark was set upon the sky. Hermione watched it all begin to unfold from the hospital wing window. She turned back to Madam Pomfrey with a nod and moved away from the window.

Death Eaters streamed into the castle grounds and began firing the killing curse indiscriminately. Each "person" who was hit immediately turned back into a radish.

"It's a trap!" shrieked one Death Eater upon inspecting a recently transformed radish person.

Snape coolly aimed, _sectumsempra_. The Death Eater fell in a pool of his own blood. Ron had mastered a particularly nasty curse invented by Rackharrow to disembowel his opponent. Two Death Eaters collapsed near his feet before they could do much damage. Harry continued to observe from the Tower, waiting for Voldemort's entrance. Moments later, he heard the distinctive pop. Harry wheeled around to see the snakelike man with Crabbe and Goyle as bodyguards.

Moody shot off more red before taking out Crabbe with a body bind curse. Goyle engaged Moody in an all out duel. Meanwhile Voldemort was sizing up Harry.

"So, we meet again," Voldemort lisped. "This time, you will die."


	17. The Battle at Hogwarts

Chapter 17: "The Battle at Hogwarts"

Harry's wand was already up, "_Protego_," he thought as he saw Voldemort begin to cast a curse his way. The curse bounced harmlessly against the stonewalls of the Tower. Harry summoned his Firebolt and slipped back down towards the grounds where he had cover and other fighters. Voldemort tried disapparating from the Tower to the ground but found that fresh wards had locked down the grounds from apparition. He bypassed Moody and skittered down the banks of stairs searching for Harry. Harry flew in and out of towers and roof lines of the great castle, keeping a keen eye on Voldemort. Snape was aware of what Harry was doing and gave himself a moment to smile. Harry would fire a hex at Voldemort to keep him moving downward. Harry kept jinking one way then the next. Curses being hurled at him missed by inches and feet.

Snape spotted Nagini trying to slither into the Forbidden Forest. He tossed aside his cloak before he stepped on her tail. The great serpent writhed back around on him in an instant. He knew at that moment, he'd done exactly the wrong thing. He found his wand knocked from his hand as the snake slapped at him. She knocked him down and moved to slip around him with the intent of crushing him to death. Before she could get all the way around him he pulled out his silver dagger and sliced into her underside. The snake lurched backward with a great hiss. Blood spilled out on to the ground. Little snakes popped up where the blood dropped. Now Snape found himself surrounded by multiple smaller snakes. He refused to be distracted from his main objective – kill Nagini. He summoned his wand back to his grip and used the same clean up spell he used when Draco had launched a snake at Harry back in their second year. "_Vipra evanesco!_" Snape pronounced. The great snake did not disappear. It did get smaller. He tried the spell again. Again the snake got smaller, but she simply refused to disappear. The third time he tried, he failed to get the desired results. Nothing happened. But, now Nagini was small enough to actually handle. Snape snatched her up and began to try to throttle her. It was not working. Nagini worked her way back around his body and began to squeeze. Snape felt the constriction around his chest.

"We're done here," he announced and sliced her head off, coating himself in her blood in the process.

He tossed the parts aside. More little snakes appeared where the one had been. He'd point his wand, "_vipra evanesco!_" at each one. This time, the snakes disappeared on command. He had killed over one hundred snakes by the time he finished. Snape then collected his thoughts and fired a volley of green and blue sparks to signal Harry that Nagini was dead. Snape then made for other pockets of the fight, dodging curses as they flew past him. He was one of the prime targets. He pulled Draco behind an obstruction as a curse flew their way and obliterated several more "radishes."

Harry saw the signal and began his move on Voldemort. It was somewhat like how he had fought the dragon in the Triwizard Tournament. Voldemort was quick, but Harry was quicker. Both Tonks and Lupin kept Harry in sight. Their spells insured that he stayed on his broom. He zoomed too quickly for Voldemort to get a clean shot at him. Voldemort then made his mistake; he stopped and screamed at Harry.

"You are a coward, Potter," he shouted. "Come down here and fight me like a man. Your father fought me like a man!"

Harry made his descent as Lupin, Tonks, and Moody popped up to cast binding spells on Voldemort. Harry drew out Gryffindor's sword and ran it through Voldemort's chest until it came out the other side. Voldemort shrieked and fell forward onto the sword, which was torn from Harry grip as he flew by on his broom. Harry lost control of the broom in the process. It spun out of control and hit the castle wall with him still astride. He hit the ground with a sickening thunk.

Tonks was the first to get to Harry. Lupin and Moody were hot on her heels. Snape had been watching with rapt fascination then horror when Harry struck the wall at speed. He darted across the lawn, firing spells at Death Eaters as he ran past them. He and McGonagall stupefied one together.

Snape got to the body of Voldemort and saw the sword still protruding from his chest. His red eyes were glistening with venom.

"Sssseverus!" he called.

Snape stopped and looked at him with contempt, "Yes."

"Help me," Voldemort demanded.

"Surely, Master," Snape responded with biting sarcasm.

He reached for the hilt and pulled it out of Voldemort's chest. Then he brought it back down sharply across his neck, severing his head from his body.

"Be glad to help you – straight to hell," Snape spat.

Snape looked around the battlefield as the aurors and Order members mopped up the remaining resistance. Harry had already been taken to the hospital wing. Wearily, he withdrew to the castle and the hospital wing. He came to Moody first and handed him the sword of Gryffindor.

"He's done; it's over," was all he had to say to Moody.

Snape continued up the halls and past wounded from both sides that now lined the passages. Peeves darted about making sport of the injured until Lupin and Snape fired _langlock_ hexes at him to silence him. Peeves then bounced around the halls trying to shake his tongue loose again. Snape quietly entered the hospital wing looking for Harry. Hermione caught sight of his disheveled appearance and blood soaked person and froze. Snape's coat had been ripped in several places so that his shirt and skin showed through.

"I'm fine," he reassured her. "Where is Potter? How is he? He hit the castle wall after he ran the Dark Lord through. Then he fell broom and all."

He heard Madam Pomfrey's voice, "Severus, over here."

He waded through more wounded and found her working on Harry's broken bones.

"He's going to be fine in a few days. I would appreciate some more bone healing potions and blood restoring potions. As you can see, we are going through the stocks at an alarming rate," the mediwitch fussed.

"I'm right on it…as soon as I clean up a bit," Snape offered. "And Poppy, it's over. Harry ran the Dark Lord through with Gryffindor's sword just as we had planned it. This time, Voldemort is really dead and will stay dead."

Hermione had come up behind him and took his torn hand in hers.

"Let me heal that for you, Severus," she would not look in his eyes.

He took his good hand and lifted her head up to look at him. He leaned in and gently brushed his lips over hers. He took her in his arms and held her close. She was sobbing softly.

"I believe I had told you that it would be okay in the end," he gave her a gentle smile. "Now I've got more work to do. Harry, when you are back up on your feet, we have one more task ahead of us."

"He can't hear you. He's unconscious," Hermione cautioned.

"Oh, you'd be surprised what you can hear we you seem dead to the world," his eyebrow lifted in its usual way. With that he retreated to a bath then the potions lab.

After Snape had finished the potions order for Madam Pomfrey, he began work on another more difficult potion. Harry joined him in two days. In a week, Snape felt he had the right ingredients to try to awaken Albus Dumbledore from the Draught of the Living Death that they had administered. It seemed to have been an eternity ago.

"Ready Harry?" Snape asked.

"If you are, I am," was the chipper reply.

They gathered in the Headmistress' office. Phineas Nigellus was awake and talking after Snape explained what he and Dumbledore had planned months ago to McGonagall who was dumbfounded.

"That's why his portrait would not awaken. He's not really dead yet!" exclaimed the old Headmaster.

They went to the white tomb and opened it. Inside lay the sleeping form of Albus Dumbledore. His hand was nearly restored to its proper form. Snape administered the potion and waited for results. They were not disappointed as Dumbledore began to awaken from his sleep. McGonagall could not help squeezing Harry. Harry was smiling broadly. Snape looked just plain relieved that it had worked. Hagrid met them as they returned to the castle with Dumbledore's wand. He gathered the old wizard up in his beefy grasp. He slapped Harry and Snape on the backs. Harry explained exactly how Voldemort had been defeated by the Order, Snape, and aurors. Dumbledore was quite pleased by how the events had unfolded. He was met at the castle by Madam Pomfrey, Tonks, Lupin, Moody, and the rest of the Order. When he got to his former office, he found his portrait blank, save for the background. Filch took it down and put the empty painting in a storage room.

The Minister of Magic floo'd in to see Dumbledore and to be briefed on the destruction of Voldemort. Within two years, Dumbledore would replace Scrimgeour as Minister of Magic. His first act was to banish the Dementors from Azkaban. For now, he returned to being Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He reinstated Snape to the Potions Master position and began to look for a Dark Arts teacher. He anticipated that most of the children would return the next school year. Things would eventually return to some sense of normalcy.

Hermione went to see Snape who took her into his arms and held her close. She hid her face in his chest once again. He buried his face into the depths of her bushy hair, twiddling with its unruly curls in his fingers.

"Can we, now?" she asked. "I'm not in school any more."

He lifted her chin and gave her a soft kiss, "No."

"No?" Hermione's blood ran to ice. "Why not? It's no longer inappropriate conduct."

"No, it's not about that any more," he said softly.

"Then what?" Hermione needed to know. "You don't care for me?"

"Oh no," Snape swiftly said. "It's not anything like that at all. It's about you and seeing the broader world."

Hermione frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"If you want me, I'll be here. I'll wait for you," Snape stroked her face tenderly. "But you need to know that you really want me and not someone more suited to you."

"Why? I know I want you and that we are meant for each other," Hermione protested. "You know it, too. When we are joined, mind-to-mind…"

"Shh," Snape whispered. "Give yourself time. Get to know the rest of the Wizarding world before you trap yourself with a snaky old snake like me."

Hermione was crestfallen when she left him. Snape found that he was disconsolate as well. But he also knew that if she were real, then she would find him again. He went back to being what Harry had termed a junkyard dog temperament. He continued to instill fear in the first years and swoop down upon curfew breakers.

McGonagall was named Headmistress to Hogwarts when Dumbledore took the Minister of Magic post. She chose Snape to become her Deputy Headmaster, much to his utter astonishment. Dumbledore thought that she had made an excellent choice. Three more years past and McGonagall found that she needed an Arithmancy teacher now that Professor Vector was moving on to Beaux Batons for a change of scenery.

Snape and most of the rest of the faculty was in the staff room when the new teacher arrived, fresh from an overseas posting for the Ministry. Initially, his back was to the door, so he turned and rose to face the newest addition to the faculty.

He touched his wand in his sleeve and whispered, "Legilimens."

He heard in reply, "Is that you Professor?"

"It is," he began. "Hmm."

She giggled softly. Snape strode across the room quickly to embrace her. He claimed her lips as his. He did not care one bit who was watching. McGonagall began the applause. Dumbledore officiated at their wedding a few weeks later. His second official act as Minister had been to remove the ban on married faculty. Snape and Hermione knelt and took their Unbreakable Vow. He intended for them to remain together, regardless of fights and fits, which he knew would be inevitable. She claimed him as her own without the slightest hesitation.

Five years later, Snape and his wife were in bed asleep when the little feet of a four year old made their way to the side of the bed and climbed in.

"Harold," hissed Snape, "How many times to I have to remind you not to put your icy feet on Daddy's bum!"

"Daddy, why don't you have any clothes on?"

"We'll discuss this later, son. Now go to sleep before I put you back in your own bed."

"I love you, Daddy," the little voice replied.

"I love you, too, Harold."

Hermione murmured just a little as her husband gently rubbed her very pregnant belly, "You go back to sleep, too. We've got class in a few hours. And my first class is dunderhead first years from Gryffindor and Slytherin."


	18. Epilogue

Chapter 18: Epilogue

Harry became a legendary auror with Mad Eye as his mentor. There were still recalcitrant Death Eaters out there, and he was determined to round them all up. He also had to locate and eliminate the loose Dementors who had been running amok since Voldemort has effectively set them free. Pettigrew died in Azkaban ten years after he was incarcerated. Draco and his mother Narcissa were exiled to the continent and stayed with her family. In Britain, Malfoy Manor fell into disrepair. Mad Eye Moody was finally able to retire in some peace although he remained as odd as ever, lashing out at the "roaming" dustbins on occasion. Lupin and Tonks were married and lived near the Weasley family. Snape continued to make the Wolfsbane potion to keep Lupin's sanity every full moon. Molly Weasley welcomed a host of grandchildren into the Burrow, including the ones that Harry and Ginny finally produced after a somewhat stormy courtship and marriage. Minister Dumbledore chose Arthur as his new Deputy. Ron had yet to find a bride, but he was happily playing Quidditch and too busy for much of a social life.

The End.


End file.
